Amor Maldito
by Angelike Wolf
Summary: Shizuru Fujino nunca ha podido controlar su vida. Su padre y pronto su prometido se ocupan de todo sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo, todo eso cambiará una noche donde conocerá a quién cambiará su vida y su destino/AU/Shiznat/Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**"Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Shiznat. Adoro a esta pareja y espero que les guste. Como ya he mencionado, es un universo alternativo, de modo que el festival de las Hime así como los child no existen. Gracias por leerlo y agradecería cualquier comentario"**

**CAPITULO** **1**

Era un día como cualquier otro, aunque para algunos era un día de celebración. Por fin habían terminado las elecciones y un claro ganador había salido elegido como presidente del consejo de la academia para niños ricos de Fuuka. Shizuru Fujino, apenas había tenido rivales durante las elecciones aunque debía admitir que Reito Minagi había llegado a ser un digno oponente. No obstante, las votaciones habían sido claras y por un amplio margen, Fujino fue nombrada presidenta entre un mar de aplausos y gritos de admiración.

No obstante, nada de eso había alegrado verdaderamente a Shizuru, quien después de la ceremonia permanecía en la sala del consejo estudiantil donde a partir de ese momento pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo. En ese momento en el que no había nadie, Shizuru permitió que su máscara cayera por unos instantes. Siempre que estaba en público llevaba puesta lo que ella denominaba su máscara. Esta consistía en una agradable sonrisa y un aire tranquilo y pacífico. Todos los que la conocían pensaban en ella como una chica amable y gentil que nunca se molestaba con nada. Claro que, si la hubieran visto en ese momento, no habrían reconocido a su ídolo de sonrisa perfecta y luminosa personalidad ya que una arruga de fastidio y aburrimiento surcaba su rostro. Ella nunca había querido la presidencia pero eso no había importado mucho a su padre. En ese momento recordaba la conversación que habían mantenido al comenzar el curso.

**_flashback_**

"Shizuru tenemos que hablar, ven a mi despacho"dijo el padre de Shizuru mientras hacía pasar a su hija a su despacho donde rara vez solían estar juntos. Aquel era el templo de su padre y Shizuru lo sabía. Entre esas cuatro paredes se habían tramado casi todas las intrigas políticas de los últimos cincuenta años, siendo su abuelo el que comenzará a aprovecharse de los contactos políticos de los Fujino.

"En que puedo ayudarte padre?" Shizuru continuaba con su máscara de sonrisa perfecta aún cuando en su interior algo la alertaba y la instaba a desconfiar de su padre.

"Este año tengo entendido que son las elecciones a la presidencia estudiantil, verdad? Pues quiero que las ganes. Los Fujino somos una familia de líderes y así seguirá. Tú hermana mayor ya es presidenta de algunas empresas importantes al igual que el resto de tus hermanas. Todos somos una familia de líderes y deseo que tú continúes con la herencia familiar."

"Comprendo padre, pero eso no debería ser decisión mía?" Shizuru hablaba suavemente pero en su interior comenzaba a brotar una pequeña semilla de rebeldía que más tarde daría sus frutos envolviéndola en una situación que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Si su padre hubiera sabido eso, sin duda no habría dicho lo siguiente.

"Shizuru eres mi hija. Y también una representante de la familia Fujino. Es por eso que debes obedecerme a mí que soy tu padre y que sé de este mundo mucho más que tú. Algún día cariño, tú también dirigirás algunas de las más grandes empresas de todo Japón y por ello debes comenzar tu formación desde ahora mismo. Desde que eras pequeña has sido instruida en todo lo que un líder debería saber y ya es hora de que pongas esos conocimientos en práctica. Ganarás las elecciones, te graduaras con las mejores notas y después de que las mejores universidades se peleen por ti, te graduarás como tus hermanas, dirigirás una de las mayores industrias del mundo y traerás honor y gloría a la familia Fujino. Así como algunos nietos que perpetúen el linaje de nuestra familia. Ha quedado claro?"

"Y tienes algún pretendiente en mente para esos maravillosos nietos tuyos?" no había nada en su voz que reflejase la ira que comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Desde que era pequeña toda su vida había sido planificada paso por paso y a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar con la más absoluta indiferencia los planes de su padre. Pero esta era la primera vez en la que abordaban el tema del pretendiente de una manera clara y sencilla.

"Lo cierto es que el joven Reito no es un mal partido" admitió su padre con una sonrisa arrogante. Nunca había tenido dudas sobre esa unión en particular. El hijo de su socio Minagi era un partido realmente bueno y su unión acabaría con las pequeñas rencillas que había entre las dos familias.

"Reito?" Shizuru ya se había imaginado aquello pero aún así no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo sufriera un desagradable escalofrío. Cada día que pasaba sentía que estaba prisionera dentro de su propia vida.

"Así es, pero eso ya se hablará con más calma en otra ocasión. De momento concéntrate en ganar las elecciones, sí?"

"Si padre lo que tu digas. Y respecto a eso había pensado…" Shizuru lo dejó en el aire consciente de que su padre caería en la trampa.

"Si? Tienes ya alguna estrategia?"

" Bueno, había pensado que la mejor manera de ganar votos sería estando allí con ellos. Ya sabes, vivir allí."

"En la residencia?" el padre de Shizuru se lo pensó unos instantes y mordió el anzuelo que tan hábilmente había lanzado su hija. "Me perece una magnífica idea y una buena iniciativa, estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias padre." la sonrisa de inocencia de Shizuru siempre lograba engañarlos a todos. Ese no era más que el principio del pequeño plan de Shizuru. Gracias a eso podría alejarse un poco del control de su padre aunque si quería mantener aquella libertad, tendría que ganar aquellas elecciones.

_**fin del flashback**_

Y allí estaba ella, tras meses de duro trabajo, tenía unas calificaciones realmente buenas, había ganado las elecciones y por si fuera poco, como premio extra, había vencido a Reito. Desde luego aquellas eran buenas noticias, sin embargo, Shizuru no podía evitar pensar que todo iba por el camino que su padre había elegido. Su rostro serio y algo preocupado cambio en menos de un instante a su habitual sonrisa y aire tranquilo al sentir unos golpes en la puerta. Se giró al tiempo de ver entrar a su padre por la puerta con su sonrisa arrogante y que tanto odiaba Shizuru.

"Felicidades cariño, sabía que lo lograrías." su padre extendió los brazos para recoger en ellos a su hija que se dejó abrazar sin desaparecer su falsa sonrisa ni un segundo.

"Gracias padre" Shizuru sabía que el solo estaba allí para que todos supieras que él era el poseedor de esa mercancía tan valiosa. Estaba segura de que solo la veía como un premio que exhibir.

"Bueno, y ahora que ya has ganado creo que ya va siendo hora de que regreses a casa con tu madre y conmigo."

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea" la sonrisa de Shizuru se acentuó un poco mientras veía aparecer en el sereno rostro de su padre la sorpresa. "Si voy a ser la presidenta deberé trabajar mucho y estar disponible para cualquier urgencia, y la casa queda demasiado lejos. Por lo tanto creo que lo más cómodo será que me quede aquí, no crees padre?"

"Bueno puede ser" su padre se mostraba indeciso mientras miraba a los ojos de su hija. Eran de color carmesí y tan diferentes de los del resto de la familia. Tan solo la abuela de Shizuru, Konata Fujino había tenido unos ojos iguales. Ella había sido una mujer muy fuerte y astuta y aunque muchos no la tomaron en serio, se arrepintieron de ello mucho mas tarde. Aquellos ojos de su hija le recordaban tanto a los de su suegra… Tal vez por ello había dejado su inmensa fortuna a su nieta menor. Cuando esta cumpliera los 18 tendría derecho a todo su dinero y apenas quedaba un año para eso. Tendría que tener cuidado si quería poder acceder a ellos. De momento esos fondos estaban congelados, de modo que no podía acceder a ellos. Puede que no fuera mala idea darle algo de espacio para confiarla. "De acuerdo Shizuru, en ese caso nos veremos la semana que viene para comer. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estamos."

"Claro padre, te lo agradezco. Conduce con cuidado y saluda a mama."

"Adiós hija." el padre de Shizuru apenas tardó unos segundos en abandonar la habitación dejando a su pensativa hija de nuevo sola.

Shizuru se quedó mirando el lugar por el que su padre había desaparecido. Por el momento era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y no estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad, lo cierto era que no tenía intención de permitir a su padre dominar su vida. Solo tenía que engañarlo unos meses más y después sería libre para hacer lo que quisiera ya que la mayoría de edad no iba a tardarse mucho.

"Felicidades, te dije que lo conseguirías." Shizuru se volvió a tiempo que veía entrar a Mai, su compañera de habitación.

"Muchas gracias, tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa." la sonrisa de la castaña se volvió más pronunciada y cálida, realmente se alegraba de verla.

"No digas tonterías, apenas he hecho algo. Bueno, supongo que tendré que prepararme para recibir a una nueva compañera de cuarto, no? Creo que las presidentas poseen cuarto propio."

"Yo también te echaré de menos, sobre todo tu curry." ambas rieron ante lo que Shizuru decía, ya que ambas sabían qué al contrario del ramen que le salía delicioso, el curry de Mai podía ser considerado como veneno mortífero. Era bonito reír ahora que todo el estrés de las elecciones había pasado. Pero en ese instante fueron interrumpidas por alguien que Shizuru prefería ignorar.

"Vaya, estabas aquí." Reito Minagi estaba delante de la puerta con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le recordaba a su padre. "Felicidades por el puesto Shizuru-san. Haruka-san, Yukino-san y yo pensábamos invitarte a cenar con nosotros para celebrarlo. Tu amiguita también está invitada."

"Ara, arigato Reito-san, pero me temo que estamos muy cansadas." a Shizuru, Reito Minagi nunca le había agradado del todo ya que sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz cuando quería algo, y tampoco le había gustado demasiado el tonito con el que había pronunciado la palabra "amiguita". Por todos era bien sabido que Mai estaba allí por ser una de las pocas ganadoras de la beca Yumemilla para estudiantes aplicados. Su posición social no era ni de lejos igual a la del resto y quizás por esa razón habían congeniado tan bien, con ella no tenía que fingir ser otra persona, y Mai no eran de las que se dejan llevar por las apariencias, sabía juzgar a la gente nada más verla y tampoco solía errar en sus decisiones. Ella tampoco parecía soportar la presencia de Reito, pero como muchacha inteligente que era, sabía disimular.

"Insisto" la sonrisa de Reito se hizo mucho más pronunciada. "Ya he hablado con tu padre y me ha asegurado que estarías encantada de venir. La presidenta del consejo también tiene derecho a divertirse, no es cierto?"

"Ara, ara, no sabía que ha Reito-san y a mi padre les importara tanto mi diversión." los ojos de Shizuru se entrecerraron dándole un aire afable y amistoso. "En ese caso supongo que no tendré otro remedio que acompañaros."

"Yo también iré." Mai lo soltó de pronto y en un tono amable y considerado aunque sus razones eran evidentes, no se fiaba de Reito y quería evitar lo más posible que se acercara a Shizuru.

"Perfecto, en ese caso le diré a Haruka que venís las dos. Iréis con ella en su coche?"

"Donde vamos a comer exactamente Reito-san?" la voz de Mai sonaba educada aunque Shizuru sabía que por dentro al igual que ella estaba ardiendo en desprecio.

"Oh, en un precioso restaurante no muy lejano. Yo iré delante con Takeda. Vosotras podréis ir con Haruka y Yukino-san detrás. Os llevaría, pero como sabéis mi coche tan solo tiene dos plazas." por toda la escuela era sabido que Reito Minagi poseía un coche deportivo biplaza que era el delirio de cualquier chico y el sueño de cualquier chica. Más de una vez había habido incidentes a la hora de salida por que más de una chica se había golpeado con otra por poder montar con él en el coche. A Shizuru le parecían chicas desesperadas y sentía algo de repugnancia por las chicas que se dejaban pisotear de esa manera mientras que suplicaban por una vuelta. "Hemos quedado a las ocho, no lleguéis tarde, sí señoritas?"

"Bien entonces nos veremos allí." Shizuru se despidió con una sonrisa mientras veía como Reito cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez que Reito hubo desaparecido, la sonrisa de Mai desapareció tan rápido como desaparece un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

"Buff, no sé cómo lo soportas. Es evidente que estaba furioso por haber perdido. Y que es ese asunto de la cena de celebración? El es el único que no tiene motivos para celebrar."

"No tienes por qué acompañarme Mai, ya lo sabes. Puedo ir yo sola" la voz de Shizuru sonaba como un perrito abandonado y sabía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta.

"Ahh? Ni hablar, no te dejaré caer en sus manos, puede que desee envenenarte durante la cena."

"Ara? Y qué harías entonces? Te beberías ese veneno por mí, dulce Mai?"Shizuru se aproximo lentamente a Mai mientras veía como esta se sonrojaba ligeramente, y su cara de furia daba paso a una un poco más graciosa.

"Lo cierto es que no." acabó admitiendo Mai con una sonrisa. "Pero demandaría al restaurante y acusaría a Reito en tu memoria."

"Oh, mi príncipe azul" dijo con desmayo Shizuru mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente con pose de teatralidad. "Quien podría resistirse ante tanto romanticismo? Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta especial."

"No digas eso" de pronto Mai parecía molesta y Shizuru recordó el porqué.

"Lo siento. No has sabido nada de ella?"

"No, solo que es muy feliz con su nueva esclava, y que no me quiere volver a ver." Mai hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras trataba de olvidar el asunto.

"Se que te duele, pero te aseguro que en este mundo hay una persona que te querrá y te adorará por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes o por el aspecto que tienes." dijo Shizuru tratando de animar a su amiga.

Mai había estado saliendo con una chica llamada Ayaka Miyazaki y esta había roto su relación hacia un mes. Habían durado casi tres meses pero por lo visto Ayaka se aburrió bastante pronto. Mai le pasó por alto bastantes infidelidades antes de que la propia Ayaka rompiera la relación. A Shizuru nunca le había parecido de fiar, pero como amiga de Mai se había sentido en la obligación de apoyar a su amiga. No estaba muy segura de que era lo que Mai había visto en ella. Bueno, era guapa, algo mayor y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, de esas que ganan sin problemas en los concursos de `pechonalidad´. Pero Mai no era de esas que se dejan llevar por el físico, y aún así había caído en sus redes inocentemente. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo por que aquello saliera bien, pero después de muchas noches en vela sin saber el paradero de su chica y muchos disgustos defendiéndola, Mai solo se había llevado malos recuerdos. Shizuru aún recordaba el día en que consiguió sacar a Mai de casa, dos días después de que la relación acabara. Después de aquello Shizuru se arrepintió mucho. Se habían encontrado a Ayaka con una jovencita bastante desarrollada colgada del brazo y muy acarameladas. Mai había salido corriendo y Shizuru la había perseguido hasta encontrarla en un callejón llorando. Una semana después de llorar amargamente, a Mai se le acabaron las lágrimas y desde entonces parecía que trataba de alegrarse y seguir con su vida aunque a veces tenía ese aire lánguido cuando la recordaba. Lo mejor en esos casos era cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a cenar, no crees?"

"Claro"dijo Mai mientras se le alegraba la cara. "Siempre es un placer ver como Haruka-san trata de superarte en elegancia . Y quien sabe puede que algún día lo logre…en sus sueños" Mai nunca solía ser mala en sus comentarios pero si burlarse de Haruka-san la hacía reír, entonces adelante, Shizuru no quería volver a verla tan deprimida y llorosa como hacía un mes.

"En ese caso deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo." la sonrisa de Shizuru animó a Mai a seguirla mientras se dirigían a su habitación, lo más probable es que Haruka-san llegara antes de lo esperado para tratar de cogerlas desprevenidas y sin arreglar.

En efecto, a las siete y media en punto apareció Haruka junto a Yukino en el mercedes de la primera. Era rojo metalizado siendo la envidia de algunos aunque evidentemente incomparable al de Reito. Haruka nunca pudo olvidar la humillación a la que se vio expuesta después de retar a Shizuru a exponer su coche. Su mercedes de alta clase quedó eclipsado ante el BMW de última generación de color azul metalizado de la castaña. Actualmente ese coche estaba en el taller para la revisión, motivo por el cual Haruka debía llevar a la pareja. Haruka se había vestido con un conjunto de vestido verde y chal granate que no conjuntaban demasiado y Yukino por su parte llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco que le quedaba realmente bien. Ambas estaban esperando a la pareja que no podía tardarse mucho en aparecer. Y cuando llegaron y Haruka las vio, volvió a descubrir que había perdido ante Shizuru, una vez más. La presidenta del consejo se había puesto un ceñido vestido de noche de color violeta con un chal de seda del mismo color y tacones de aguja que la hacían aún más alta sin que ello hiciera desmerecer en absoluto su belleza.

"Ara, Kikukawa-san, estás realmente hermosa con ese vestido. Y Haruka-san me encantan tus pendientes."

"Gracias." acertó a balbucear Haruka mientras veía a Shizuru con la boca abierta. Una vez más la ganadora de ese concurso de elegancia se lo llevaba Shizuru sin siquiera pelear. "Bueno, nos vamos? Reito ya me ha dicho donde es."

"Oh, aún falta Mai, se dejó el bolso y volvió a por él." la sonrisa de Shizuru era tan radiante como se podía esperar

" Lamento la tardanza, ya podemos irnos." Mai se había decantado por un hermoso y algo escotado vestido rojo pasión, con zapatos y bolso a juego. "Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho."

"En absoluto, nos vamos." Haruka-san podía ser algo brusca a veces pero como Mai ya la conocía no le dio mayor importancia.

Todas montaron en el coche de Haruka siendo Yukino la copiloto. Atrás se acomodaron Mai y Shizuru mientras el coche enfilaba la recta para salir de la academia. Yukino poseía el mapa con las precisas explicaciones de Reito de modo que Shizuru se relajó y quedó mirando la hermosa puesta de sol que había. Pronto las calles estarían a oscuras y la luna iluminaría los cielos, aunque parecía que quería llover. Tan solo sería un trayecto corto, nada difícil incluso para Haruka quien tenía facilidad para perderse. Por suerte Yukino la guiaba de modo que sería un viaje sin incidencias, o eso creía Shizuru, pero se equivocaba tal y como se vería diez minutos después.

Estaban atravesando una de las peores partes de la ciudad lo cual sorprendió a Shizuru. No tenían por qué ir por ese camino teniendo las calles bien iluminadas un poco más a su derecha.

"Kikukawa-san, estás segura de que es por aquí?" Shizuru no abandonó el tono de su voz tranquila a pesar de que su instinto le decía que algo iba mal.

"Sí, es lo que Reito-san ha marcado en el mapa. He de admitir que a mí también me ha sorprendido, pero lo he comprobado varias veces, Fujino-san, este es el camino."

"Ese estúpido de Reito, seguramente lo ha hecho para asustarnos y burlarse después. Pero si se cree que unas calles poco iluminadas como estas pueden asustarme a mí, es más tonto de lo que creía." afirmó Haruka mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carretera.

"Puede que Haruka-san tenga razón" dijo Mai mientras miraba por la ventanilla. "Puede que solo haya sido una broma de Reito-san… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El grito de Mai tan solo fue el eco del que el resto lanzaron al notar como el coche tras un ruido horrible se descontrolaba. Un instante antes iban todas sentadas en el coche y un instante después este estaba dando vueltas de campana mientras Haruka trataba en vano de controlarlo. Una de sus ruedas había estallado de forma violenta, haciendo que la conductora perdiera el control. Durante los minutos más largos de su vida, el coche se dedicó a dar vueltas mientras chocaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso hasta que finalmente con un último bandazo y una tremenda sacudida, el coche se detuvo con las ruedas hacia arriba.

Shizuru tardó varios minutos en reaccionar mientras oía los gemidos de Mai a su lado. Por suerte los cinturones de seguridad y los airbags habían mitigado gran parte de los daños aunque Shizuru aún sentía como si estuviese en una lavadora. Como pudo se quitó el cinturón cayendo pesadamente en lo que era el techo del coche y que ahora se había convertido en suelo. A su lado vio como Mai abría los ojos mientras de su cabeza brotaba un hilo de color rojo que solo podía ser sangre. Por un momento pareció no saber donde estaba pero después de parpadear un par de veces se hizo cargo de la situación y al igual que Shizuru se soltó el cinto. Una vez abajo, salieron por la ventanilla de Mai que por suerte se había roto durante el accidente. Cuando finalmente salieron observaron que sui coche había ocasionado grandes daños al entorno y también vieron como Haruka-san salía del interior del coche arrastrándose al igual que habían hecho ellas. Y al igual que Mai tenía un feo corte en la cabeza y otro en el brazo. Parecía desorientada.

"Haruka-san estás bien?" Mai se encaminó hacia ella mientras Shizuru trataba de que el mundo dejase de girar tan deprisa.

"Donde está Yukino?" parecía confundida y aterrorizada.

"No está en su asiento?" la voz horrorizada de Mai solo reflejaba el horror que debía estar pasando Haruka.

"No, ya he mirado, su cristal está destrozado, el cinto roto y no hay nadie, donde está? Tal vez ha salido disparada del coche? Oh dios mío puede que se haya golpeado contra alguna casa y ahora esté muriéndose."

"Tranquila Haruka-san verás cómo no ha pasado nada." a pesar de las palabras de Mai, se notaba en la voz que ni ella misma se lo creía.

"Yo… voy a buscarla." la decisión en la voz de Haruka era determinante. "Vosotras quedaos aquí y llamad a una ambulancia. Yo iré a revisar el camino, no os mováis de aquí."

Y sin más, Haruka se marchó tratando de encontrar a Yukino mientras Mai y Shizuru se disponían a llamar a una ambulancia. Shizuru comprobó con horror que su móvil había resultado destrozado durante el accidente. Por suerte, el de Mai parecía haber sobrevivido aunque no con mucho mejor aspecto. No obstante, la cobertura a pesar de no ser inexistente era muy escasa y Mai era incapaz de conseguir la suficiente como para llamar a emergencias. Apenas comenzaban a preocuparse por ese problema cuando a su espalda oyeron pasos por el callejón. Eran demasiados para tratarse de Haruka y Yukino y a pesar de que podía resultar la ayuda que necesitaban, Shizuru no pudo si no preocuparse ya que la parte en la que estaban no era de lo mejor de la ciudad.

"Disculpen" a pesar de la amabilidad y simpatía que Shizuru trataba de aparentar, no pudo menos que notar un pequeño tiemble en sus manos. "Acabamos de tener un accidente y nuestro teléfono no posee cobertura. Creen que podrían ayudarnos?"

"Oh pobrecitas, claro que podemos ayudaros." la voz estaba teñida de burla y crueldad lo que hizo que tanto Shizuru como Mai retrocedieran instintivamente. "Pobres gatitas, venid aquí, que nosotros os cuidaremos. No corráis perras!" Shizuru y Mai habían dado media vuelta al oírle hablar y habían huido por el otro callejón mientras trataban de escapar de sus perseguidores. (lo cual era difícil en tacones de aguja, pero bueno, bajo la motivación adecuada ya se sabe jeje)

Por un momento llegaron a pensar que lo habían logrado, pero pasado ese momento descubrieron la desagradable verdad. Esos hombres demostraron conocer esas calles mucho mejor que ellas ya que en diez minutos se encontraron atrapadas en un callejón sin salida con los seis hombres justo detrás. Sus risas macabras se oían a su espalda y helaban la sangre a las dos chicas que a pesar de verse atrapadas trataban de escabullirse.

"Bien gatitas, creo que ya habéis corrido bastante, no?" la voz volvía a oírse teñida de lujuria y satisfacción. "Yo me pido a la castaña, tiene aspecto de merecerse una buena lección."

"Por mí de acuerdo." dijo un segundo hombre mientras sacaba una navaja. "Yo siempre he preferido a las pelirrojas. Vamos muchachos."

Como si ya hubieran hecho eso más veces (seguramente así habría sido pero Shizuru prefería no pensar en ello), sus perseguidores se separaron en dos grupos mientras avanzaban. Por un momento a Shizuru y a Mai se les pasó por la mente defenderse pero pronto vieron la inutilidad de esa acción. Aquellos hombres ni siquiera dudaron en golpearlas en cuanto estuvieron a su alcance. A pesar de que Shizuru golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a aquellos hombres, y oía como Mai arañaba y mordía sin parar, ambas fueron reducidas con desconsoladora rapidez. Shizuru recibió un puñetazo que le hizo sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca y un golpe por la espalda la envió al suelo donde entre dos hombres le sujetaron las manos y la inmovilizaban mientras el tercero trataba de abrirle las piernas. A su lado podía oír a Mai resistiéndose hasta que un gemido seguido de unos ruidos de asfixia hicieron que Mai también cayera al suelo.

"Soltadla cerdos." los gritos de Shizuru parecían no hacer si no excitar más a los hombres. Por un momento Shizuru temió que aquellos hombres hubieran matado a Mai ya que esta no se movía, pero después comprobó que su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad. Aquello la alegró pero no demasiado una vez que recordó en la situación en la que estaba. Aquel hombre estaba rasgando la parte del escote de su vestido mientras que con sus sucias manos acariciaba los pechos de Shizuru.

"Vamos preciosa, porqué no me suplicas? Eso lo haría más divertido" le susurraba aquel hombre mientras que con su lengua acariciaba el cuello de Shizuru que a pesar de resistirse veía que no podía hacer nada. "Grita maldita perra, aquí solo te oiré yo."

"Púdrete!" fue lo único que Shizuru pudo decir mientras notaba como otro de los hombres le tapaba la boca.

"Vaya, eres toda una gata salvaje, eh?" la sonrisa de aquel hombre se acentuó mientras comenzó a luchar contra el botón de su pantalón que no podía soltar. "Pues yo tengo una solución para eso, sabes?"

Aquello no podía estar peor ahora que encima había empezado a llover. Mai seguía sin sentido mientras el hombre que tenía encima continuaba sobando sus pechos. Shizuru sentía ganas de llorar y gritar pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirles esa satisfacción a aquellos animales. Y en ese momento, en el que el hombre por fin conseguía soltarse el botón y bajarse los pantalones se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

"Perdonad" fuera cual fuera la persona que estaba allí detrás era pequeña y su voz denotaba juventud, demasiada juventud. "Pero, podríais decirme que edificio es ese?"preguntó la chica mientras señalaba el viejo teatro de la ciudad.

"Corre! Márchate." a pesar de que Shizuru le gritó, obteniendo un golpe como premio, la chiquilla no se movió de donde estaba.

"No le hagas caso pequeña." uno de los hombres que estaba con Mai se levantó y se acercó despacio a ella. "Ven con nosotros, te has perdido?"

"Humm" la niña pareció pensárselo profundamente. Mientras el hombre había llegado a su lado. "No lo creo. Ese es el antiguo teatro llamado el `Dragón de jade´?"

"Así es pequeña." afirmó el hombre mientras la cogía del brazo. "Pero creo que tu no vas a poder verlo."

"Ah, pero yo no quiero verlo." había algo en la voz tranquila de la chiquilla que hizo que aquel tipo se intranquilizara. "Solo me estaba asegurando de que era ese."

"Por que querías saberlo?" pregunto el hombre que poco a poco había recuperado su tranquilidad y aplomo ."Seguro que no te has perdido?"

"Jump" afirmó la chica mientras que con su otra mano cogía el brazo con el que el hombre la había agarrado. "Los que se han perdido sois vosotros."

"Como dices pequeña?" el hombre volvió a sorprenderse momento que aprovechó la pequeña para retorcerle el brazo haciendo que la soltara y que se quejara de dolor.

"Este es el territorio del dragón de jade y esta es el área de Hime. No puedo comprender qué clase de idiotas se atreven a entrar en el territorio de Hime." y tras esa afirmación llena de desprecio, hizo volar a su adversario por los aires mientras el resto se quedaba paralizado.

"Hi…Hi…Hime?" el hombre que estaba encima de Shizuru había comenzado a temblar de miedo mientras se incorporaba lentamente al igual que los otros hombres. "Este es su territorio?"

"Ajá" afirmó la chica mientras miraba fijamente a Shizuru y a Mai que seguía sin sentido. "Y dado que habéis `cazado´ dentro de su territorio, deberéis ser castigados."

"Te equivocas pequeña." aquel hombre volvía a sonreír de manera macabra. "Solo nos castigarán si Hime se entera, pero si acabamos contigo, nunca se sabrá quien fue, no crees?"

"Bueno, supongo que podría verse de esa forma, pero yo veo un pequeño error en ese planteamiento." la chiquilla parecía estar muy segura.

"Y que error es ese?" preguntó el hombre con una considerable amenaza en la voz.

"El error consiste en que voy a mataros." fue la tranquila respuesta de la niña que tenían delante. El hombre apenas pudo ver como se le venía encima y le golpeaba. Fuera o no una niña, lo cierto es que tras unos minutos casi todos los hombres fueron reducidos por esa pequeña sombra que apenas si se veía antes de recibir el golpe.

Los hombres trataron de defenderse pero apenas llegaban a verla de lo rápida que era. Shizuru se había levantado del suelo, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ayudarla o por ayudar a Mai, pero uno de aquellos malnacidos aún la tenía bien sujeta y no podía moverse.

"Basta detente!." el grito del hombre que sujetaba a Shizuru hizo que la pequeña sombre se detuviera mientras el cuarto hombre caía al suelo fuera de combate. El hombre que sujetaba a Shizuru sacó una navaja y se la puso a la castaña en la garganta. "Si no te paras le rajaré la garganta, te lo aseguro."

"Yo también." otro de aquellos cobardes había cogido a Mai y la amenazaba con su cuchillo. Shizuru trató de golpear con la cabeza al tipo que la sujetaba pero este ya había previsto algo así por lo que después de esquivarlo clavó un poco más la navaja en la garganta de esta, haciendo que saliera un hilillo rojo de su cuello. "Quieta pequeña Fujino o te mato."

La castaña se quedó paralizada con esas palabras susurradas a su oído. Como podía ser que aquel hombre supiera su apellido? Acaso se conocían? No, no reconocía la voz y ella no era de las que olvidan un rostro. Y aquel hombre lleno de cicatrices y mirada enfebrecida era un completo desconocido, de eso estaba segura, pero entonces, quien era?

"Puedo saber a qué viene tanto alboroto? Mikoto qué sucede?" la voz había surgido de alguna parte del callejón. Era una voz furiosa semejante al ladrido de un perro pero que contenía una cantidad considerable de burla. Shizuru no pudo si no quedarse paralizada al oírla. Por alguna razón aquella voz la conmovió profundamente. "Acaso hay algún problema?"

"Hime" la voz de la niña que parecía llamarse Mikoto parecía algo triste, como si le hubieran quitado la diversión. "No pasa nada, enseguida termino."

"Tú eres Hime?" preguntó el hombre de las cicatrices mientras zarandeaba ligeramente a Shizuru. "Bueno, pues escucha, mis amigo y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí y sin heridas, queda claro? De lo contrario les rajaremos la garganta, entendido?"

"Como has dicho?" la voz burlona de la chica que permanecía en las sombras se convirtió en puro hielo mientras que Shizuru veía como Mikoto negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras se apartaba un poco. Por lo visto este hombre había cometido algún error terrible. "A mí, nadie me da órdenes, escoria."

La figura que tenían delante balanceó un poco el brazo al decir eso y Shizuru notó como un objeto pasaba silbando junto a su oreja derecha impactando en la cabeza del tipo que tenía justo detrás y que la estaba sujetando. El fuerte impacto, que iba a una velocidad realmente rápida, lanzó al individuo de espaldas mientras arrastraba a la castaña con él. Shizuru apenas fue capaz de ahogar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió que caía sobre su tobillo izquierdo. Una vez en el suelo, pudo ver el objeto que había dejado inconsciente a su agresor y se sorprendió al ver que era una lata de refresco, aquella chica realmente tenía que ser muy fuerte para dejar a alguien inconsciente tirando una lata de refresco vacío. Al estar con esos pensamientos, la castaña no se fijó en que en el momento en el que la lata había impactado en la cabeza de su agresor, la niña llamada Mikoto había tumbado al agresor de Mai con una barra de hierro que había cogido del suelo. Tan solo cuando su salvadora habló regresó de sus pensamientos.

"Has acabado ya Mikoto?"

"Jump" la niña parecía orgullosa de sí misma mientras veía al hombre que había tumbado en el suelo.

"Bien." el tono helado había desaparecido de su voz y se giró hacia Shizuru tras decir eso.

En toda la pelea Shizuru no había sido capaz de ver sus rostros ya que había estado lloviendo y el callejón estaba muy tenuemente iluminado, apenas suficiente para distinguir las siluetas. La lluvia por fin se batía en retirada y la luna salía a ratos entre las nubes iluminando la escena con su pálida luz. La silueta de su salvadora se acercó, y más que ver, Shizuru sintió como alargaba la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Shizuru no dudo en coger la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse, y al hacerlo, notó la calidez de la mano que le tendían. Al contrario de la suya que estaba helada, ya fuera por la lluvia, el frío o el miedo, la de su salvadora estaba cálida y suave. Esta apenas tuvo que flexionar uno de sus brazos para levantar a la castaña, lo cual le dio una idea aproximada de su fuerza. Y justo cuando estaba terminando de incorporarse, su tobillo izquierdo le llevó un latigazo de dolor tan intenso que incapaz de mantenerse Shizuru se precipitó hacia delante, donde los brazos de su salvadora la sujetaron con firmeza. Y desde esa comprometedora situación en la que la otra chica, más abrazaba que sujetaba a Shizuru, la castaña alzó los ojos a la vez que la juguetona luna salía entre las nubes para iluminar la escena. Y en el momento en el que Shizuru levantó la cabeza, vio unos increíbles y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban, y cuya mirada pareció atravesar toda su alma y prender un fuego en su corazón.

**"Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Todo comentario, consejo, amenaza de muerte... será bien recibido. Gracias por leerlo"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic así que vuestros ánimos resultan muy importantes para mí, muchas gracias y aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. "**

**CAPITULO** 2

"_Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser tranquila_" pensó Hime mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una chica castaña con el tobillo herido. "_Como habré llegado a esta situación?_" se preguntó mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

**_flashback_**

Mikoto y ella habían salido a hacer su ronda como siempre mientras recorrían su territorio, que a pesar de ser enorme, cada día disminuía más por culpa del resto de bandas que no hacían si no formarse y aumentar a medida que el hambre y la desesperación invadía los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Ella pertenecía a la banda del "dragón de jade" y mientras no recibiera el permiso, no podía limpiar las calles de su territorio de esa basura que creía que por llevar cadenas y un tatuaje ya eran los más malos del barrio. Aún había respeto por su territorio y nadie se había atrevido a invadirlo de frente, pero poco a poco iban cediendo algunas de las líneas divisorias y eso no la agradaba en absoluto. Por desgracia, su líder aún no había decidido hacerse respetar a golpes con el resto de esas pequeñas pandillas por lo que Hime y Mikoto no podían desahogarse con esa chusma a no ser que ellos atacaran primero. Y a juzgar por la falta de cadáveres en las calles, esas sabandijas preferían no molestarlas bajo ningún pretexto ya que apreciaban demasiado sus vidas.

Aquella noche iba a resultar tan normal como siempre, es decir "mortalmente aburrida". A pesar de que las nuevas bandas trataban de armar gresca y jaleo en el territorio, aún no se atrevían a cuestionar su zona y aquello la aburría de sobremanera al igual que a su joven compañera. Mikoto a pesar de ser joven era una formidable luchadora y no había muchas personas en ese mundo capaces de sobrevivir más de unos minutos en una pelea una vez que se ponía seria. Pero eso último era lo más difícil de todo, ya que Mikoto poseía una mala costumbre, y esa era que le encantaba "jugar con la comida". Era normal si se tenía en cuenta que adoraba pelear y que no solía tener muchos oponentes, por ello solía alargar inútilmente las pelas aunque en caso de necesidad Hime sabía que podía confiar en ella para que le cubriera las espaldas.

Apenas habían terminado la visita a un sector cuando un ruido horrible llenó las calles de la parte norte. Hime y Mikoto no lo dudaron ni un instante y se lanzaron a la búsqueda del motivo de semejante ruido, y minutos después al entrar en una de las calles del sector del norte, vieron los restos de un coche diseminados por la carretera. Mikoto fue la primera corriendo a cuatro patas como a ella la gustaba, en encontrar el coche siniestrado. Por lo que Hime pudo apreciar a primera vista, este coche era un Mercedes carísimo y que no tenía nada que ver con el estilo de vida de ese lugar, y por lo general eso solo significaba problemas. Mikoto fue la que se inclinó para observar su interior y confirmó lo que Hime ya se temía, no había nadie allí. Ya había comenzado a llover y en el barro que se había formado, se podían apreciar las pisadas de tres personas. Esas huellas en el barro indicaban que, una persona se había internado tambaleándose por uno de los callejones laterales que conducía a la carretera general. Pero los otros dos pares de pisadas fueron lo que inquietaron a Hime. A juzgar por el tipo de huella, habían ido en tacones y por la separación entre una y otra, habían huido corriendo. Nadie huía corriendo con tacones después de semejante accidente a no ser que fuera idiota o… tuviera problemas. Mikoto también parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión por que se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

"Himeeeee, vamos date prisa." Mikoto realmente estaba feliz. "A la de tres. UNA…DOS…Y…TRES!"

"Piedra papel o tijera" gritaron las dos a la vez mientras sacaban la mano. Hime sacó piedra mientras que los cinco dedos extendidos de Mikoto anunciaban papel y con ello…

"He ganado!" Mikoto estaba tan alegre como cabía esperar. Hime ya no sabía ni para que se molestaba, aquella niña del demonio nunca perdía a ese maldito juego.

"Bueno, está bien, vas tú." gruñó Hime mientras veía como Mikoto se preparaba para echar a correr tras las huellas. "Pero te doy diez minutos, que es lo que tardaré en beberme la cola. Si para entonces no has acabado, iré yo. Queda claro?"

"Diez minutos?" repitió Mikoto mientras observaba el cielo que seguía arreciendo lluvia. "No hay problema, nos vemos Hime."

"Diez minutos!" volvió a recordarle Hime con un gruñido mientras veía como Mikoto se marchaba corriendo de esa inusual manera. Conociéndola seguramente ya lo habría olvidado y no se preocuparía del tiempo. Y eso era perfecto porque eso significaba que ella también podría entrar en acción.

Hime tomó la lata de refresco que poseía en la mano y antes de abrirla, se apresuró a seguir a Mikoto. Ella le había dado diez minutos, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara de una buena pelea. Cuando llegó al callejón en cuestión, apenas un minuto después que Mikoto, vio que esta aún estaba hablando con los idiotas que habían invadido su área. Tranquilamente se subió a uno de los bajos tejados que había cerca y con la mayor calma e indiferencia, se dispuso a observar a Mikoto mientras se bebía su lata de refresco, que por suerte no había agitado demasiado durante la pequeña carrera. Lo que vio no se diferenciaba mucho de lo que solía ver todas las noches. Un par de chicas, sin duda estúpidas por merodear por esas calles, habían atraído la atención de un grupo de asaltadores y violadores que había visto en ellas la presa perfecta. Por desgracias aquello era casi el pan de cada día para la gente que vivía en esa parte de la ciudad, aunque aún nadie había sido tan idiota como para intentarlo en su territorio. "_Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el primero_" pensó Hime mientras veía a Mikoto agarrar por el brazo al tipo que se le había acercado.

Hime también oyó el grito de una de las chicas gritándole a Mikoto que se fuera, y también vio como se resistía. Eso la alegró bastante, al menos una de las dos tenía suficiente sangre como para pelear y no echarse a llorar. Hime miró su reloj y vio que el tiempo casi se había terminado para Mikoto que aún estaba jugando con los otros chicos. Y en el instante en el que se acababan los diez minutos, uno de los asaltantes se había levantado y amenazado con acabar con la chica que tenía agarrada. Seguramente Mikoto se las había arreglado sin problemas, pero Hime ya estaba aburrida de ver como Mikoto se llevaba toda la diversión. No hizo falta nada más que la lata vacía que se había bebido mientras observaba pelar a su compañera , para derribar a aquel malnacido. No esperaba que este arrastrara a la chica en su caída, pero bueno, no había sido un golpe tan grande. Como era costumbre en su escurridiza compañera, acabó con el último antes de que Hime pudiera protestar. Bueno, llegados a ese punto, solo quedaba ayudar a la chica a levantarse, pero por lo visto se había herido el tobillo en algún momento entre el accidente y la pelea así que Hime se vio obligada a sujetarla para evitar que se cayera. Y en ese momento, la luna había iluminado la cara de la chica que poseía unos ojos rojos extraños y que por alguna razón a Hime no se le hicieron del todo desconocidos.

_**fin** **del** **flashback**_

"_Vale, sí sé como he llegado a esta situación_" volvió a pensar Hime mientras volvía levantar a la chica que a pesar de tambalearse de manera considerable, perecía no haberse roto nada. "_Pero que hago ahora? Sabía que un coche tan caro solo podía traer problemas_."

"Gracias." la suave voz de la chica que sostenía era apenas un susurro que escapaba de sus torturados labios. Su marcado acento de Kyoto era algo agradable a los oídos después de estar todo el día oyendo a animales incapaces de hablar con propiedad (Aunque Hime debía admitir que aunque no le gustara, ella misma poseía esa maldita manía de usar lenguaje poco recomendado para las damas).

"No hay…" Hime no acabó la frase porque uno de los tipos que Mikoto había tumbado, se había levantado empuñando la navaja y se les venía encima. Aquello sorprendió ligeramente a Hime, normalmente alguien al que Mikoto había golpeado no se levantaba sin ayuda hasta pasadas varias horas.

"Voy a acabar contigo PERRA!" por lo que Hime había oído hasta ese momento, ese hombre no conocía otra manera de referirse a una chica que no fuera `perra´ o `gatita´. Ese detalle fue lo que finalmente enojó a Hime quien se volvió ligeramente para evitar que la navaja se hundiera en el cuello de la chica que sostenía, y con el mismo impulso, elevó una de sus piernas que golpeó con precisión matemática en la cara de aquel hombre haciendo que varios dientes volaran de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, notó un pequeño destello de dolor en la mejilla al que no dio importancia.

"Hime, estás bien?" Mikoto ya había llegado a su lado mientras veía como el individuo se desplomaba varios metros más allá.

"Sí." la mirada de Hime volvía a ser pacífica (o todo lo pacífica que podía ser en Hime), mientras observaba a Mikoto algo sorprendida. "No me explico cómo pudo levantarse, creía que le habías golpeado."

"Yo…" la cara sonrojada de Mikoto junto a su expresión le dieron una idea aproximada a Hime sobre lo que sucedía.

"NO LO GOLPEASTE?" La voz de Hime volvía a ser furiosa y notó cómo Mikoto se encogía ligeramente. "PERO POR QUE NO LO GOLPEASTE?"

"Porque… quería dejar algo para Hime" Mikoto parecía una niña pequeña cogido en falta (lo cual tampoco era muy desacertado) e hizo que Hime volviera a tranquilizarse e incluso a permitir que el brillo burlón volviera a sus ojos.

"Gracias, pero la próxima vez que haya gente involucrada no lo hagas, entendido?" al ver que el tono de Hime se había vuelto a suavizar, Mikoto volvió a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza."Como está la otra chica? Está viva?"

"Mai!" la chica de ojos rojos que Hime sostenía había dado ese grito asustado al oír la pregunta, y por alguna razón que Hime no llegó a comprender del todo, se dio cachetadas mentales por haber sido tan insensible.

"_Seré bruta! Como se me ocurre decir eso delante de ella? Seguro que se ha asustado y… un momento, desde cuando me importa a mí que la gente se asuste? Este mundo es cruel y cuanto antes lo aprenda mejor. Pero aún así tendría que haber tenido más tacto y… pero que estoy diciendo? Me estoy volviendo idiota?_" todos esos pensamientos surcaron su mente en un instante mientras Mikoto se giraba para mirar a la chica en cuestión.

"No. Está sin sentido" afirmó la chica después de tomarle el pulso a la pelirroja que seguía desmayada. "Por lo visto trataron de asfixiarla y perdió el conocimiento."

"Pero está bien?" la voz de la castaña parecía tan preocupada que molestó ligeramente a Hime.

"_Pero bueno, y por qué se preocupa tanto por ella? Es que son… bueno, y que si lo son, a mí qué diablos me importa? Esto solo son más problemas, si eso es, más problemas_" Aquellos pensamientos se reflejaron durante un instante en la cara de Hime antes que su expresión fría de siempre volviera a aparecer.

"No lo sé" afirmó Mikoto sin darle mucha importancia.- "Pero no tiene nada grave se pondrá bien. Jump"

"Menos mal" la chica suspiró mientras se giraba para volver a mira a Hime cuando un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios que inquieto incluso a la ojiverde."Estás herida."

"De verdad?" Hime no había dado mucha importancia al molesto escozor de la mejilla pero después de notar como la otra chica posaba su mano con suavidad en su cara para retirarla con sangre supuso que la navaja de aquel idiota había acabado más cerca de lo que se había imaginado."No es nada no me duele."

"Pero hay que llevarte a un hospital." la chica mostraba tanta preocupación como con la otra chica con lo que Hime se sintió reconfortada por algún motivo que ni ella entendía."Hay que…"

"No te preocupes, de todas formas no soy la que está peor." la chica castaña no parecía comprender lo que esta decía hasta que el dolor de sus heridas volvió y aún con una sonrisa angelical en la cara, la cual dedicó por completo a Hime, se desmayó en sus brazos los cuales la sujetaron sin esfuerzo."Dulces sueños."

"Que le ha pasado?" la voz de Mikoto devolvió a Hime al mundo real pues parecía haberse quedado absorta en alguna parte. "Está bien?"

"Sí. Solo se ha desmayado." no era la primera vez que veían eso. La adrenalina del momento ayudaba al cuerpo a seguir a pesar de estar destrozado, pero una vez que uno se relajaba, el bajón era inmediato y solía causar como en ese caso, el desfallecimiento.

"Que vamos a hacer?" Mikoto como siempre no se preocupaba por nada que no fuera la hora de comer. "Las dejamos aquí?"

"Humm." Hime lo consideró seriamente por un momento mientras observaba el rostro dormido de la chica que estaba aguantando. Si las dejaban allí tarde o temprano las encontrarían y volverían a su mundo de coches caros. Pero por otra parte estaban caladas y tiritando además de heridas y a ella siempre le habían educado de manera que no abandonara a su suerte a la gente desvalida. Y que había más desvalidas que dos chicas sin sentido (y porque no decirlo sin apenas ropa) en un callejón donde ya las habían asaltado? De modo que… "Aggg. No las podemos dejar aquí, podrían morir de una pulmonía o ser atacadas de nuevo, habrá que llevarlas."

"Hmm" Mikoto asintió como si ella también hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión aunque Hime estaba convencida que solo había calculado cuanto faltaba parta la cena."Donde las llevamos? A la casa de la doctora Youko?"

"Sí, será lo mejor. Llevas tu a la pelirroja?" Hime sabía que a pesar de la altura de Mikoto, esta era muy fuerte. Además, Mikoto había crecido bastante en el último mes y a pesar de que muchos no se habían dado cuenta por su manía de andar agachada todo el día, lo cierto es que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una muchacha bien proporcionada y con largas y esbeltas piernas. "O prefieres llevar a esta?"

"Nmmm." negó Mikoto con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. "Me gusta más ella, además Hime ya la ha cogido en brazos."

"Bueno, se desmayó en ellos." se justificó Hime sin saber por qué diablos se estaba disculpando. Como fuera, agitó con firmeza la cabeza haciendo que su azulada melena se agitara con ella mientras recuperaba su aire de seguridad y firmeza. "Bueno, vamos, antes de que vengan más amiguitos de estos tipos. Lo malo que tienen esas hienas es que siempre van en manadas. Y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí."

"Bien, te veo allí." la sonrisa juguetona de Mikoto se acentuó mientras cargaba a la inconsciente chica a su espalda y salía corriendo de allí como si no llevara nada en su espalda.

"_Esta niña algún día tendrá un serio problema por ser tan juguetona_" predijo en su interior la peliazul mientras cargaba en sus manos a la desmayada castaña mientras caminaba sin que su peso la molestara. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar cargas más pesadas y una chica como ella no supondría un gran esfuerzo. Normalmente no habría ido andando, pero la casa de la doctora no estaba lejos, no tenía su vehículo cerca y además una chica desmayada no era la mejor pasajera para su método de transporte habitual. De modo que no había mucho más que hacer más que llevarla a casa de la doctora donde nunca hacían preguntas inoportunas y donde siempre eran bien recibidas tanto Mikoto como ella misma. "_Bueno, tendré que darme prisa, cuanto antes salga antes llegaré, y puede que esta vez consiga que Mikoto me deje algo de comida._"

**Varias horas después**

"_Dios mío que dolor de cabeza_" ese fue el primer pensamiento de Shizuru al abrir de nuevo los ojos. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño y que todo lo que había ocurrido es que había tomado demasiado la noche anterior. Pero el dolor en el resto de su cuerpo que lentamente se despertaba hizo que se volviera a replantear la situación. Trató de recordar y como un destello todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada aparecieron ante sus ojos a una velocidad de vértigo deteniéndose en unos ojos verdes hermosísimos."_Qué pasó ayer después de la pela? Dónde estoy?_"

"Hum, ya te has despertado?" una voz desconocida de mujer hizo que Shizuru volviera la cabeza mientras se incorporaba muy rápido, demasiado rápido."Cuidado."

"Uff que mareo" la sala comenzó a girar de nuevo mientras se volvía a costar con ayuda de aquella mujer.

"Sí, la medicación que te he dado te ayudará con el dolor, pero te dejará fuera de combate si haces movimientos bruscos. Toma, estos son unos analgésicos que te irán bien. Como te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión." la propia Shizuru se extrañó de haber sido tan sincera, normalmente solía ser mucho más educada y no tan brusca. Sin duda la medicación la había dejado más grogui de lo que se imaginaba "Donde estoy?"

"Tómate esas pastillas" ordenó la mujer mientras se acercaba a Shizuru. "Estáis en mi casa."

"Estam…" Shizuru se giró al otro lado de forma brusca de nuevo para ver a Mai tumbada en la cama de al lado. Ese nuevo movimiento trajo más dolor y mareo que el anterior. "Auh!"

"Ya te he dicho que no te movieras bruscamente. Ahhhhh" suspiró la doctora mientras volvía a acomodar a Shizuru en su cama. "Sinceramente eres tan terca como Hime. No sabías que las ordenes de un médico son la ley?"

"Yo uhm si claro lo siento." lo cierto es que Shizuru apenas había oído mucho después del nombre de Hime. "Como está Mai?"

"Tu amiga? Se encuentra estable, se ha despertado hace un par de horas, pero apenas ha abierto el ojo se ha vuelto a dormir. Bueno, he tenido que explicarle que estabas bien para que se tranquilizara y también asegurarle de que estabais a salvo. Tú en cambio llevas todo el día durmiendo, me estaba empezando a preocupar, Mikoto ya ha venido seis veces a preguntar por vuestro estado y cada vez que esa pequeña aparece, la mitad de mis reservas de piruletas desaparecen. Es muy frustrante."

"Todo el día? Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí exactamente?" en esa ocasión, Shizuru se levantó incluso de la cama para mirar por la ventana donde se veía como el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Su tobillo apenas le molestaba, seguramente por obra de los calmantes que la habrían dado.

"Oh? A pues desde anoche, has estado veinte horas durmiendo, supongo que tendrías algo de sueño atrasado. Me equivoco?" la sonrisa de la doctora era algo curiosa, como si estuviera haciendo algunos esfuerzos por no reír.

"Yo, bueno, últimamente no había dormido mucho." admitió Shizuru mientras miraba a Mai que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Ya, eso explica muchas cosas. Pero oye no crees que deberías volver a la cama? Hace mucho frío para andar con ese aspecto en una habitación sin chimenea." la sonrisa de la doctora se ensanchó aún más mientras observaba la reacción de Shizuru.

"Con ese aspecto?" Shizuru se extrañó mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver su… ropa interior? "AAAAHHHH!"

"Mucho mejor." admitió la doctora después de ver cómo tras el grito de susto que había dado la chica, esta casi se había lanzado a la cama donde se tapaba frenéticamente con las sábanas y las mantas. "Después de todo aunque aún no estemos en lo más crudo del invierno y esta casa tenga calefacción, esa ropa no es la más adecuada para andar por ahí."

"Sí, tiene razón." admitió Shizuru mientras se aseguraba de haberse tapado bien.

"Además, nunca se sabe quién puede entrar por esa puerta." dijo la doctora mientras guiñaba un ojo a Shizuru. "Y hablando del rey de roma que por la puerta asoma…"

"Que sucede Youko? Hemos hecho algo mal?" preguntó Hime mientras entraba a la habitación con Mikoto pisándole los talones. Shizuru no había podido ver en el callejón de una manera decente a sus dos salvadoras, pero ahora con la luz de los fluorescentes, Shizuru pudo dar por satisfecha su curiosidad. Mikoto era una chica tal vez uno o dos años menor que ella, de pelo negro y trenzas. Sus ojos dorados le conferían un aspecto soñador y juguetón y su sonrisa infantil la hacía poco menos que adorable. Hime por el contario era alta, más o menos de su altura, puede que menos. Su pelo de color azulado le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes eran aún más intensos de lo que recordaba del callejón. Poseía un tipo de escándalo con piernas bien torneadas (o eso se imaginó Shizuru porque con los pantalones de motorista no se podía notar mucho) y con el pecho bien firme a juzgar por lo que la ceñida camiseta negra indicaba. Su expresión mostraba frialdad aunque en el momento en el que notó como sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los suyos, su mirada se dulcificó ligeramente. "Vaya, ya estás despierta."

"Ajá" atinó a decir Shizuru mientras notaba que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Si Hime hubiera llegado unos segundos antes la habría encontrado… mejor no pensarlo. A juzgar por lo que había visto en su primer vistazo a su propio cuerpo, este estaba lleno de moratones y rasguños que le conferían a su piel un aspecto enfermizo y triste, y por alguna razón, Shizuru hubiera preferido morir antes que enseñarle ese cuerpo magullado y descolorido a Hime. "Tu mejilla ya está mejor?"

"Hum? Esto?" Hime señaló su mejilla que estaba tapada con una banda elástica. "Sí, no es nada. Las he tenido peores."

"Por desgracia es cierto." confirmó la doctora mientras se separaba de Shizuru y caminaba hacia las recién llegadas. "Pero ocho puntos en la cara si son `algo´. Tendrías que tener más cuidado o dejará marca y eso sí sería una pena."

"Bah."el gruñido despectivo de Hime indicaba lo poco que le importaba su cara.

"Como está ella?" Mikoto se había acercado a Mai y no paraba de mirarla con ojos brillantes. "Ya no habla?"

"No. Hace un rato que ha dejado de hablar en sueños. De hecho, ya deberíamos despertarla" la doctora sonreía mientras veía como Mikoto acercaba la mano a la cara de la dormida muchacha. Después ante el asombro de la doctora y de Shizuru, Mikoto tapó la nariz de esta con un gesto brusco. En un par de segundos la cara de Mai comenzó a sonrojarse y despertó bruscamente mientras se incorporaba y se caía de la cama.

"Ahh! Cof, cof" comenzó a toser Mai mientras trataba de averiguar qué pasaba. "Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Es rojo." la respuesta de Mikoto sorprendió mucho a Mai aunque no demasiado al resto ya que Mai llevaba la misma ropa que Shizuru.

"Como que es roj…? AAAAHH!" Mai se había quedado paralizada un momento, pero tras seguir la dirección de la mirada de Mikoto cuyos ojos se habían detenido varios palmos más abajo de la barbilla, soltó un grito muy parecido al que Shizuru había lanzado hacía unos minutos y al igual que ella, se lanzó a la cama para taparse. No obstante antes de eso y en un simple acto reflejo soltó una potente bofetada a Mikoto quien se quedó más que nada sorprendida por la reacción de la pelirroja. "Donde está mi ropa?"

"Eso también me gustaría saberlo a mí." la suave voz de Shizuru mezclada con un tono divertido, obró el milagro de calmar a Mai "Fufu, Es que acaso Hime-san y Mikoto-chan han estado jugando a los médicos con nosotras?"

"Claro que no!" se sonrojó Hime mientras su grito indignado se dejó oír en la habitación. Mikoto todavía estaba sorprendida por la bofetada de Mai y la doctora Youko estaba paralizada por la sorpresa que le había producido el que Hime contestara y además con tantas energías.

"Ara, ara, Hime-san, entonces tú sabes dónde está nuestra ropa?" parecía que la seguridad había vuelto de nuevo al espíritu de Shizuru porque esta ya se veía capaz de bromear. Algo parecido debió de pasarle a Hime, haciéndola recuperar su dominio personal, porque aquella mirada seria volvió a sus ojos.

"Sí. Está en la basura."

"En la basura?" de todas las respuestas posibles, esa sin duda era la que menos se esperaban.

"Así es" corroboró la doctora. "Me temo que cuando os trajeron, los vestidos ya presentaban grandes rasgaduras. Estaban rotos, sucios, algo quemados y ensangrentados. Además estaban tan pegados a vuestros cuerpos que tuvimos que romperlos para poder curaros. Después de todo, no quedaba mucho que os pudierais poner. Por suerte, la ropa interior estaba intacta."

"Sí, por suerte." murmuró Shizuru mientras veía en su mente de nuevo la escena en la que el hombre se le echaba encima. `Por suerte´ en vez de romper el bra que llevaba, se había limitado a subírselo para que no molestara .

"Bueno, como sea." la doctora había notado la mirada de Shizuru y el desconcierto de Mai así que se preparó para cambiar de tema. "Yo soy Youko Yukishiro encantada."

"Ah cierto, yo soy Fujino, Shizuru Fujino."

"Etto, sí, yo soy Tokiha, Mai Tokiha." la pelirroja aún seguía abrazando de forma compulsiva las sábanas."Encantada."

"Has dicho Tokiha?" Hime de pronto se había girado y acercado a Mai tanto que sus ojos quedaron a la par y demasiado juntos para el gusto de Shizuru.

"Hai…" Mai se estaba poniendo colorada, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mirar con fijeza y desde tan cerca.

"Eso es… genial" Hime parecía realmente feliz y por unos instantes incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que subió otro tono los colores de Mai e hizo que Shizuru se olvidara de respirar. "Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, pero te perdí la pista en el piso de Wakabadai. Dónde estabas metida?"

"Etto yo…" Mai parecía un poco confusa y además notaba algo desagradable en la espalda, como una sensación desagradable. (Si en ese momento alguien hubiera visto los ojos de Shizuru, realmente creería estar viendo las llamas del infierno) "Me mudé a la academia Fuuka…"

"Fuuka?" la extrañeza de Hime era palpable. "Bueno, he de admitir que nunca se me ocurrió buscarte allí."

"Ara, ara, Mai ya conocía a Hime-san?" aunque la voz de Shizuru sonaba tan amistosa como antes, Mai ya había aprendido a identificar los tonos alarmantes y ese era el que usaba antes de un ataque asesino.

"Etto yo… lo siento." dijo dirigiéndose a Hime que había vuelto a su rostro serio aunque el humor brillaba en sus ojos. "Pero me temo que no recuerdo…."

"Donde nos conocimos?" Mai asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que Shizuru parecía a punto de estallar. "Bueno, es normal ya que no nos conocemos. Yo conozco a Takumi…"

"CONOCES A MI HERMANO?" ante esta revelación Mai se impulsó hacia delante mientras sujetaba a Hime por los hombros y a pesar de que la sábana se le escurrió un poco hizo caso omiso. "COMO ESTÁ?' ESTÁ BIEN? CUANDO LO HAS VISTO?"

"Mai, tranquila." el tono de voz de Shizuru había vuelto a la normalidad ya que sabía lo importante que eran las noticias sobre su hermano para Mai. Hacía dos años que no sabía nada de él y eso la tenía mortificada. "Deja que Hime-san responda a todas tus preguntas una por una, si?"

"Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento." Mai bajó la mirada se acomodó las sábanas y miró ansiosa a Hime quien no se había sorprendido por la reacción de Mai en absoluto.

"No pasa nada. Conozco a tu hermano y está bien. Hace menos de una semana que recibí noticias suyas. No está aquí." continuó al ver que Mai abría la boca para interrumpir. "Lo conocí hace un par de años, después de su operación se restableció con rapidez. El atentado al hospital no lo dañó gravemente aunque impidió que saliera de la ciudad tal y como ambos habíais acordado por lo que le fue imposible reunirse contigo. Por lo que yo sé, durante el incidente del hospital, salvó la vida a un hombre bastante importante dentro de la familia Yakuza y fue adoptado por estos."

"Ya…Ya…Yakuza?" la mirada horrorizada de Mai indicaba lo mucho que le estaba afectando aquella noticia."Pero… Takumi es un… un… un criminal?"

"No exactamente." la mirada burlona de Hime se acentuó mientras recordaba algo que sin duda debía ser gracioso. "Bueno, digamos que durante su estancia con la familia, Takumi… se ganó algo mejor que el respeto de la familia. Podría decirse que aún no ha sido adoptado de manera formal. Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad pasará a ser parte legal de la familia."

"De forma legal? Pero como va a ser adoptado mi hermano pequeño de forma legal después de la mayoría de edad, es decir el tendría que…"los ojos de Mai se abrieron al comprender lo que pasaba. "Quien es ella?"

"Su nombre es Akira, y es una chica muy buena. Sabe pelear, pero siempre es justa. Es una de las favoritas para dirigir la sección este de la familia."

"Mi hermano se va a casar con una mafiosa?" Mai parecía necesitar un momento por lo que Hime se cayó y esperó. "Vale, pero él está bien?"

"Me dijo que reaccionarías así aunque he de admitir que no lo creí." admitió Hime mientras esa media sonrisa volvía a aparecer en sus labios. "No te importa que se case con alguien tan peligroso?"

"Bueno, Takumi nació con un corazón débil y los médicos dijeron que no sobreviviría a los seis años. Ahora ya tiene catorce y espero que viva mucho más. Después de pasarse tanto tiempo postrado en una cama, no soy quien para prohibirle hacer lo que quiera. Solo quiero que sea feliz y si lo es con una… Akira, pues que sea muy feliz. Me alegro tanto de que esté bien." y dicho esto Mai se desplomó de espaldas en la cama feliz mientras su mirada brillante volvía. Se había quitado una pesada losa de encima y en ese momento se sentía realmente bien.

"Takumi me encargó que buscara a su hermana desaparecida y eso hice por unos meses pero cuando te mudaste de Wakabadai me encontré en un callejón sin salida. Jamás imaginé que acabarías en esa academia. Como lo hiciste?"

"Gané la beca Yumemilla." dijo Mai con sencillez.

"Takumi me dijo que eras muy lista, pero no esperaba que tanto." admitió Hime.

En ese momento aprovechó Mikoto para colgarse de Hime y tirarla de la cama mientras que con voz lastimosa decía:

"Himeee tengo hambreeee" su estomago rugió al mismo tiempo.

"Mikoto no seas maleducada" la doctora Youko la regañó aunque parecía estar conteniendo la risa. "Aún no te has presentado como es debido."

"Haiiiii." Mikoto parecía triste por no poder comer pero aún así se presentó. "Yo soy Miroku, Mikoto Miroku, encantada."

"Bien Hime, solo quedas tú." la doctora sonrió mientras Shizuru notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso. No entendía porqué pero quería saber su nombre, su autentico nombre.

"Kuga, Natsuki Kuga" aunque lo dijo como un gruñido con voz desagradable, a Shizuru le pareció lo más lindo que había escuchado en su vida. Natsuki… era un nombre precioso.

* * *

"_Esa Mikoto, que siempre se tenga que salir con la suya..." _esos eran los pensamientos de Natsuki (Hime) mientras caminaban por una de las aceras que llevaban al restaurante `el gato goloso´. Después de que la doctora Youko admitiera que las dos chicas accidentadas podían levantarse y salir un rato, Mikoto había insistido con el cuento del hambre hasta que como de costumbre, había tenido que ceder. Ambas chicas habían afirmado estar hambrientas (no era raro, llevaban un día completo sin comer) de modo que ahora caminaban todas juntas para ir a cenar. "_Esa Mikoto, y seguro que voy a tener que pagar yo la cuenta_"

"Ara, Kuga-san se siente triste? Tal vez hubiera preferido ir sola a cenar?" la dulce voz de la chica de ojos rojos se oyó con claridad en la calle. Como no podían haber salido sin ropa (o al menos no sin crear una estampida de problemas), Natsuki y Mikoto habían tenido que llevarles algo de ropa. Durante el tiempo que habían estado sin sentido, les habían comprado unos vaqueros y unas camisetas normalitas, (su economía tampoco podía dar para mucho más), los zapatos también habían acabado destrozados, pero por suerte unas zapatillas de deporte de Natsuki para Mai y unas botas de tacón que tenía la doctora para Shizuru arreglaron el problema. Por fortuna el tobillo de Shizuru no había resultado dañado en exceso y en el día que pasó sin moverse, este se recuperó. (el resto de las heridas que ambas habían recibido, aún eran visibles pero en aquel barrio, ese hecho no resultaba precisamente extraño. Mai tendría el cuello irritado durante cierto tiempo mientras las marcas se volverían moradas, y en cuanto a los cortes y golpes, gracias a los antiinflamatorios y calmantes de la doctora, no molestarían en un tiempo) Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo a Natsuki, los vaqueros ajustados le sentaban tan bien a la castaña, como le había sentido el vestido lila que ella misma tuvo que rasgar para ayudar a la doctora Youko en su reconocimiento. (Aunque la doctora la había apartado demasiado rápido como para ver algo)

"No." la voz algo seca de Natsuki se relajó un poco mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que poco a poco había ido reduciendo el paso como siempre que se sumía en sus pensamientos, y ahora ella y la chica llamada Shizuru se encontraban algo separadas de la hermana de Takumi y de Mikoto. "Por que lo dices?"

"Hum? No lo sé, como Kuga-san estaba caminando tan lento…"

"Natsuki." su voz sonó como un ladrido en aquella calle que poco a poco estaba quedándose más y más desierta. "No me gusta el apellido, no me trae buenos recuerdos."

"Entendido, Natsuki-san." Shizuru no podía ni describir el placer que le suponía poder pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta. Era como miel en sus labios. "Bueno, y a donde vamos?"

"A un restaurante cercano, es el favorito de Mikoto." Natsuki no pudo si no sonreír en su interior. Era un restaurante barato y muy poca gente había podido acabar con el especial de la casa, a excepción de Mikoto, la niña sin fondo. Ella era capaz de acabarse tres especiales a una velocidad sorprendente y aquello divertía y enfadaba a la cocinera a partes iguales. Quería a Mikoto aunque resultaba un duro golpe para su orgullo cada vez que la muchacha aparecía y acababa sin esfuerzo su plato especial, que no era capaz de terminar ni los fornidos y hambrientos trabajadores de la zona. "Espero no tener problemas, ahí se reúne gente poco recomendable."

"Bueno, mientras Natsuki-san esté allí" la cálida sonrisa de la castaña hizo que Natsuki tragara saliva con fuerza mientras agitaba su cabeza para eliminar extraños pensamientos."Gracias otra vez por lo de ayer, si no hubiera sido por vosotras…"

"No fue nada" Natsuki la cortó antes de que su mirada se entristeciera aún más, no le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando se entristecía. "Pero deberíais tener cuidado, este sitio es peligroso. Que hacíais vosotras en un lugar así?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que…"

"Himeeee!" la voz de Mikoto se oyó desde el fondo de la calle. "Date prisaaaaaa!"

"Démonos prisa, más tarde me lo cuentas." dijo Natsuki mientras echaba a correr cogiendo a Shizuru de la mano para que acelerara el paso. Cuando Natsuki la tomó de la mano, Shizuru pensó que si en ese momento le cayera un rayo, moriría feliz y todavía luciendo aquella estúpida cara de felicidad. "Mikoto espéranos."

"Haiiii!"

"Bueno, vamos a dentro." dijo Natsuki mientras entraba en el local. Este era un restaurante de lo más normal, era grande y espacioso y había una densa humareda producto de los cigarros que se estaban fumando. La atmosfera estaba cargada y además, en el momento en el que entraron por la puerta, fueron el blanco de todas las miradas del lugar. Shizuru se sintió observada de manera poco agradable y aquello hizo que recordara el incidente del callejón e inconscientemente se arrimó un poco más a Natsuki que lo notó y se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la mente. A su lado, Mai también se apretó contra Mikoto de manera más agresiva y asustada. "Melanie, estás por ahí?"

"Hime… y Miko-chin!" de entre toda esa humareda y marea humana una chica salió con el uniforme de camarera puesto. Tendría veintitrés años(a Shizuru siempre se le había dado bien calcular la edad de las mujeres) y era bastante… exuberante. Poseía el cabello rubio angelical y sus rizos llegaban hasta más allá de los hombros. Era alta y delgada con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Aunque lo que más resaltaba en ella eran los ojos azules que poseía y por supuesto, lo que el uniforme resaltaba de modo excesivo… el busto. Mikoto al verla no lo dudó y le saltó encima. Por suerte Mai ya había soltado su brazo, porque de lo contrario la habría arrastrado con ella en su salto."Bienvenidas chicas, vamos al otro lado."

De ese modo, todas la siguieron a través de aquella densa humareda hasta una puerta que las condujo hasta una de las salas privadas del restaurante. Este lugar era agradable, y sin humos, algo más privado y acogedor. En todo el camino, Mikoto no se había bajado de los brazos de Melanie y esta no parecía molesta en modo alguno. Es más, en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Melanie abrazó a Mikoto mientras giraba con ella en brazos. Mai por su parte se quedó mirando la escena como si algo la molestara y Shizuru sonrió ante la bonita escena. Natsuki por el contrario se limitó a cerrar la puerta mientras veía lo que en su caso debía ser habitual.

"Buenas noches Mel, como va la noche?" Natsuki tomó asiento en una de las mesas mientras Melanie seguía con Mikoto en brazos. "Has notado algo extraño?"

"Algunas cosas, pero antes de contároslas, os traigo la cena porque si no Miko-chin se enfadará conmigo. Después me tomaré mi descanso y hablaremos más tranquilas. Bueno, que queréis cenar?"

"Yo lo de siempre, y Mikoto…"

"Hai, hai, hai, yo quiero el especial de la casa y las croquetas de pescado, y el filete a la brasa con salsa barbacoa y también…"

"Mikoto, ya es suficiente." Natsuki interrumpió a Mikoto al ver que pensaba pedirse todo lo de la carta. Solo de pensar en la cuenta, a Natsuki comenzó a darle un infarto cerebral "Sabes que no puedes pedirte todo eso."

"Bueno, hablaré con la cocinera y ya veremos qué es lo que te sirve." Melanie parecía divertirse mientras miraba a Mikoto que tenía ojos soñadores. Después se giró hacia Mai y Shizuru con una agradable sonrisa. "Y vosotras, que vais a tomar?"

"Bueno, yo tomaré ramen, el especial de la casa" dijo Mai mientras observaba el menú. Ante esto, Melanie, Hime e incluso Mikoto se quedaron calladas. "Que pasa?"

"No creo que puedas con él, no preferirías una ración normal?" Melanie tenía una mirada de comprensión en la cara, semejante al de un adulto explicando algo obvio a un niño. Aquella mirada terminó de convencer a Mai.

"No gracias, prefiero el especial."

"Muy bien." su voz era de resignación, semejante a un `ya me darás la razón.´ "Y la otra señorita?"

"Humm." Shizuru no estaba segura de lo que tomaría así que se giró hacia Melanie con su mirada seductora que hizo que la camarera se sonrojara tremendamente. "Que me recomiendas?"

"Bu…bueno, el ramen con extra de fideos y huevo picado es uno de los favoritos."

"Es tu favorito?" Shizuru no apartaba la mirada de Melanie que se sentía atrapada a pesar de ser varios años mayor que la castaña. Mikoto solo seguía mirando la carta mientras que Mai miraba divertida a Shizuru, siempre que quería hacer a alguien sonrojar le era sumamente fácil, solo debía sonreír. Natsuki por su parte no decía nada aunque su ceño estaba algo más fruncido que de costumbre.

"Sí, sí que lo es." admitió Melanie mientras sacudía la cabeza para tratar de borrar la sonrisa estúpida que se le había formado.

"Bien en ese caso, tomaré eso, gracias."

"De acuerdo, entonces enseguida vuelvo" la camarera terminó de anotarlo todo y se dio media vuelta no sin antes sonreír con mucho calor a Shizuru.

"Bueno, creo que aprovecharé para ir al servicio" dijo Mai mientras Shizuru también se levantaba."Vienes?"

"Si claro, te acompaño." afirmó Shizuru mientras se giraba con una sonrisa radiante hacia Natsuki. "El servicio por favor?"

"Al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda." respondió Natsuki mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista la silueta de la castaña. Hasta que esta no salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Natsuki no fue capaz de apartar la mirada. "Bueno, Mikoto, al final no me has dicho lo que ha pasado con la policía."

"Humm." Mikoto parecía reacia a soltar la carta de los postres aunque al final y tras un suspiro bastante ruidoso se giró hacia Natsuki. "El inspector de policía Takato no parecía muy contento, sus chicos no querían entrar sin tu permiso así que estaba algo molesto por no encontrarte allí. Lo dejé discutiendo con Ray, pero me parece que hasta mañana no van a poder retirar el coche, por lo visto acabó con varias columnas importantes y tienen que asegurarse de que ningún edificio resulte peligroso. Ray me dijo que cuando todo estuviera listo, te avisaría."

"Bien." Natsuki asintió mientras Mikoto continuaba absorta en la carta de platos. Varios minutos más tarde, Shizuru y Mai volvieron del servicio a tiempo para coincidir con Melanie que venía cargada con enormes tazones hasta arriba de comida. "Que rapidez, esta vez te has superado."

"Bueno, siempre tenéis prioridad sobre el resto y además, la cocinera me ha dicho que esto era especial para Mikoto." añadió la simpática camarera mientras señalaba un enorme tazón con ramen lleno hasta rebosar de carne, costilla, huevos, gambas y vete tú a saber qué más. "Dice que espera que te guste."

"Jump" afirmó Mikoto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al contemplar el enorme tazón que tenía delante. Sorprendentemente, no se abalanzó encima de la comida como hacía siempre si no que se quedó mirándolo con hambre mientras esperaba algo.

"Que sucede?" Melanie nunca había visto a Mikoto esperar delante de un plato de comida. "No te gusta?"

"Claro que sí, tiene un aspecto delicioso."

"Entonces?" Melanie cada vez estaba más extrañada. "Come"

"Pero, pero, ellas todavía no tienen comida." dijo Mikoto mientras miraba a Mai que estaba sentada enfrente suyo. "No es de educación comer antes."

"Bueno, es cierto pero…" Melanie estaba tan asombrada que creía estar soñando. Mikoto nunca había pensado en la educación y menos la había utilizado a la hora de comer. "Bueno, enseguida traigo el resto."

"Gracias Melanie." dijo Natsuki que también estaba sorprendida por el auto control de Mikoto. Ella sabía por qué lo hacía, pero jamás había imaginado que realmente fuera capaz de conseguirlo. En el despacho de Youko, donde habían esperado a que las dos chicas se vistieran, Mikoto había preguntado por la razón de la bofetada de Mai. Youko la había reprendido por la falta de educación, y cuando Mikoto había preguntado por la educación, Youko le había dado una rápida clase sobre la educación básica. De esa forma Mikoto esperaba poder compensar el error de antes y no ganarse más bofetadas. A pesar de haber recibido golpes horribles a lo largo de su corta existencia, aquella bofetada de la pelirroja parecía haber afectado mucho a Mikoto.

"Bien, un especial de la casa por aquí"dijo Melanie apenas unos instantes después mientras se dirigía hacia Mai. "Y luego un ramen de huevo picado por acá y el especial de Hime para ti."

"Gracias Mel." Natsuki recogió su bol mientras veía como Melanie seguía sonriendo a la castaña que pareció no advertirlo. No hizo comentarios al respecto. "Bueno, en ese caso, Itadakimassu!"

" Hai" dijo Mikoto mientras comenzaba a comer. "Umaiii. Está delicioso."

"Sí que lo está" admitió Mai mientras sonreía ante la cara de felicidad de Mikoto.

"Muy bueno" Shizuru lo dijo aunque después de haberlo probado, se dio cuenta de que apenas llegaba a un aprobado alto si lo comparaban con el de Mai. Shizuru se giró para observar el `especial de Hime´ y se dio cuenta de que en la superficie había grandes cantidades de algo amarillo que se parecía mucho a… "Mayonesa?"

"Sip" Natsuki parecía disfrutar con cada bocado. "Quieres probar?"

"Bueno, por qué no?" Shizuru se aproximó a Natsuki mientras esta mantenía entre sus palillos algo del ramen con mayonesa. Shizuru se inclinó hacia delante mientras que se retiraba el pelo de la cara colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, y Natsuki aproximó la comida hasta que Shizuru se la comió. Realmente tenía un sabor curioso y a muchos les habría hecho retorcerse de asco, pero a Shizuru le pareció lo más delicioso que había comido en su vida. Para ser sinceros apenas si había prestado atención a lo que comía y apenas lo había saboreado, pero el hecho de que fuera Natsuki la que se lo hubiera dado a la boca lo hacía delicioso. "Humm, no está mal."

"Verdad?" Natsuki parecía un poco más animada y la obsequió con una sonrisa parecida a la que había iluminado su rostro cuando oyó el apellido de Mai. Aquello hizo que Shizuru volviera a olvidarse de cómo se respiraba.

"Perdón, interrumpo?" una chica en la entrada del reservado se había quedado paralizada, al parecer no esperaba encontrar a Mai y a Shizuru dentro. No había llamado a la puerta por que no esperaba que hubiera más gente aparte de Hime y Mikoto.

"Ray, ya era hora." Natsuki la miró atentamente mientras la llamada Ray entraba en la habitación con aspecto de estar avergonzada. Era una chica algo más alta que Natsuki, con el pelo corto y rubio, de la misma edad que Natsuki, sus ojos eran dos zafiros azules que miraban con gravedad a Natsuki.

"Lo siento, pero traigo malas noticias, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo."

"Que ha pasado?" Natsuki se hizo cargo de la situación al ver la mirada preocupada de Ray. "Que has averiguado sobre su coche?"

"Bueno, lo que nos habíamos imaginado, no fue un accidente." Ray miró esta vez a Shizuru y a Mai que habían dejado de comer al comprender que hablaban de ellas. "**Alguien ha intentado asesinaros!**"

CONTINUARÁ….

**"En fin, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis publicando vuestras recomendaciones y comentarios ya seas buenos o malos. Sé que todavía tengo mucho que aprender de modo que todo consejo será bien recibido y apreciado. Muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima"**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bueno, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de Amor Maldito. Puede que al principio la historia vaya un poco lenta, pero pronto comenzará la acción. De momento muchas gracias por leerla y espero que disfruteis con ella."**

CAPITULO 3

"**Bueno, lo que nos habíamos imaginado, no fue un accidente, alguien ha intentado asesinaros!"**

Desde que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, muchas cosas habían cambiado esa noche. Ray, estaba prácticamente segura de lo que hablaba por lo que las habían sacado con prisa del restaurante y las habían conducido a través de callejones oscuros (en los cuales Shizuru se había agarrado fuertemente del brazo de su salvadora) hasta un viejo edificio en el que habían entrado. Por dentro ese edificio estaba construido con gusto y elegancia. Una vez en el interior, Hime y Ray habían desaparecido dejándolas a cargo de Mikoto en lo que parecía una sala de espera.

"No entiendo nada" Mai parecía cansada y algo preocupada. No era de extrañar, ya que en las últimas 48 horas, todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés. El haber recibido noticias de su hermano desaparecido, y apenas guardar recuerdos del episodio del callejón, habían conseguido que la pelirroja no perdiera su habitual sonrisa, pero aquella última noticia había acabado con toda esa alegría. Shizuru había tenido poco tiempo y menos ganas aún, para explicarle de modo rápido lo que había pasado en el callejón. "Quien va a querer matarnos? Y que hacemos aquí?"

"No te preocupes, aunque hayan intentado mataros, os protegeremos" Mikoto estaba seria cuando hablaba y seguramente estaba tratando de calmar a Mai. "Tienes que disculpar a Ray, nunca ha sido muy buena para suavizar las cosas, no tendría que haber sido tan brusca no era su intención y…"

"No tienes que disculparte." Mai parecía haber recuperado el color de sus mejillas y su mirada parecía decidida. "No soy una niña pequeña, no tenéis que mentirme para que no me preocupe. Es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo."

"Estás bien?" a pesar de la pregunta Shizuru ya sabía la respuesta. La Mai valiente había regresado del mundo fantasma a la que había sido desterrada en el último mes. Por fin la Mai que tan bien conocía había vuelto. Desde que Ayaka la había dejado de aquella manera, una Mai triste y vulnerable la había sustituido. Pero por fin parecía haber recuperado su antiguo yo. Cierto es que dicen que "no hay mal que por bien no venga", y en ese caso solo las habían tenido que intentar matar para que Mai volviera a ser la que era.

"Me encuentro mejor." admitió Mai mientras miraba a Mikoto que se había vuelto a sentar enfrente. En ese momento Ray y Hime volvieron de donde fuera que se hubieran ido y se quedaron en silencio cerca de Mikoto mientras parecían estar esperando algo "Gracias de todos modos."

"No hay de que." Mikoto inclinó la cabeza algo avergonzada mientras botaba como el corazón se le aceleraba. Por que una simple sonrisa de aquella chica podía hacerla sentir tan bien?

"Vaya, no sabía que Mikoto-sama fuera tan amable con una extranjera." una voz algo chillona y aniñada había surgido de alguna parte de la espalda de Ray. Aprovechando las sombras, aquella figura había avanzado hasta situarse tras Ray sin que las presentes lo advirtieran y en ese momento, estaba mirando con cara desafiante a Mai. Esta chica de unos catorce años era morena con ojos castaños y seguramente sería adorable cuando estaba calmada, pero la actitud consentida y la mueca de desprecio estropeaban el cuadro. "Por que debemos ser educadas con dos extrañas? Solo nos traerán problemas, como todas las de ese mundo. Y además, que pasa con ese aspecto? Apenas han llegado y ya han ocasionado problemas. Han tenido un accidente en el que han derruido varias paredes, por eso hemos de ser amables? O por su aspecto? Porque una es pechugona y la otra una…"

"Ya es suficiente Kaori, será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje." la voz de Natsuki irrumpió como un latigazo en la estancia, haciendo que la niña llamada Kaori enmudeciera. "Son invitadas y les debes respeto entendido?"

"Hai Hime-sama" su voz denotaba sumisión aunque a pesar de agachar la cabeza, se las arregló para mirar con odio a Mai.

"Bueno, y ahora qué? Avisamos a la policía?" tras esta inocente pregunta de Mai, las tres chicas sonrieron como si hubiera contado un chiste. La cuarta, no se contuvo y explotó en unas carcajadas exageradas y desdeñosas, pero tras ver la mirada de Mikoto que no solía ponerse seria, cortó sus carcajadas de raíz aunque no se contuvo de explicar amablemente la situación a la chica de ojos violetas.

"Verá `princesa´…" Kaori miró rápidamente a Natsuki (quien aunque no se había reído de la pregunta de Mai, se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose), y observó que su ceño se encendía. "Aunque en su digamos… "círculo de amistades" llamar a la policía sea una buena idea, le aseguro que aquí no hay necesidad de ello, ya que la jurisdicción de la policía no afecta a esta zona. Aquí solo una persona rige la ley, y esa persona es Konohakata-sama"

"Bueno, pues he de informarla de que no tengo el placer de conocer a tal autoridad." la Mai de siempre había vuelto y en ese momento su carácter pacífico se había batido en retirada. El tono de Kaori explicando eso, había sido el que emplearía alguien con un discapacitado mental y eso no le había hecho ninguna gracia a la ganadora de la beca más difícil del país. Y si a eso se le sumaba el lenguaje educado con el que Kaori se dirigía a ellas, era evidente que Mai estaba deseosa de desquitarse. "Tal vez crea que poseo poderes mentales con los cuales averiguar eso pero lo cierto es que no. Y respecto a mi `círculo de amistades´, he de decir que al menos ellos se presentan antes de iniciar una conversación con una persona desconocida."

"Yo, bueno…" esta vez la polémica morenita parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

"Sabes que tiene razón, la educación manda presentarse primero. Que van a creer ahora? que te han educado unos simios salvajes?" Ray había hablado con un tono de voz amistoso aunque en sus ojos se podía leer la bronca que le esperaba a la deslenguada morenita en cuanto salieran. "Ahora no avergüences más a Hime-sama y preséntate. Y no estaría de más que te portaras con educación."

"Hai" esta vez parecía que la morenita se había quedado sin argumentos y parecía dispuesta a comportarse. "Mi nombre es Yamada, Kaori Yamada."

"Yo también lamento mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Cross, Ray Cross, a su servicio." tras eso la seria rubita, se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Tokiha, Mai Tokiha encantada." tras eso Mai lanzó a Ray una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas (las que tenía reservadas para cuando quería causar buena impresión) y le devolvió la reverencia.

"Fujino, Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru también devolvió la mirada aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido para dejar paso a su máscara de tranquilidad y amabilidad. Puede que las hubieran ayudado pero eso no quitaba que alguien las había querido matar y que no iban a acudir a la policía. "Entonces, debemos ir a ver a esa persona de la que ha hablado?"

"Lo cierto es que…"

"Esa persona soy yo." una voz de mujer mayor se dejó oír en la habitación. "Mi nombre es Konohakata Shiori. Es un placer tenerlas aquí aunque la razón sea una tan desagradable. Ray-san y Hime-san ya me han informado con todo detalle de la situación. También he recibido el informe policial así como una extraña demanda de una chica rubia algo gritona. Según ella, debemos devolver a Tokiha Mai y Fujino Shizuru en perfecto estado. De lo contrario tomará represarías. Y además comentó algo acerca de la cobardía de robar rivales ajenos o algo así. La verdad es que no la entendieron muy bien las que cogieron el mensaje."

"Suzushiro-san." Shizuru sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose algo culpable, como se había podido olvidar de Suzushiro y Kikukawa-san durante todo ese tiempo? "Se encuentra bien?"

"Bueno, atacó a mis enviadas y dejó fuera de combate a una de ellas de un cabezazo. No creo que se encuentre mal." comentó discretamente la señora mientras hacía un gesto para que se acercaran a su presencia. "Kaori-chan y los demás podéis retiraros. Ray, Natsuki y Mikoto podéis quedaros. Y vosotras, pequeñas, acercaos, me gustaría veros más de cerca."

Tanto la pequeña y malhumorada pequeña como el resto de los hombres que parecían más guardaespaldas que otra cosa, se retiraron discretamente de la sala mientras cerraban a su espalda la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Tanto Mai como Shizuru se acercaron a la señora aunque Shizuru prefirió quedarse en la sombra de la columna donde le era más fácil observar sin ser observada. Y lo que vio fue a una mujer de pelo gris y ojos increíblemente azules. Su pelo gris era el único atributo que la identificaba como persona ya mayos, de unos sesenta o setenta años. Tenía el pelo gris recogido en una trenza y sus ojos azules eran muy parecidos a los de Ray aunque su mirad era más calculadora. Se vestía con sencillez y aunque no poseyera joyas su persona desprendía un aura de seguridad y autoridad que las sorprendió. Su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético, sus movimientos fluidos y su vista aguda. Si no fuera por el color de pelo y las arrugas de su rostro, Shizuru no le habría calculado más de cuarenta años. Su voz era suave aunque se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y ser obedecida sin rechistar. Comprendiendo que estaba ante un rival, Shizuru decidió echar mano de su máscara y de su buena educación ya que solía ser la mejor manera de obtener lo que quería y en ese momento lo que más quería eran respuestas.

"Discúlpenos si hemos sido descorteses, a fin de cuentas, no tendría por qué acogernos." El suave acento de Kyoto se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación de una manera dulce y armoniosa. Shizuru sabía que en ese momento, tan solo su lado manipulador y calculador las sacaría de allí, por lo que no tardó en ajustar su máscara diplomática y su sonrisa de falsa alegría.

"Tonterías, habéis sido agredidas en mi territorio y eso os convierte inmediatamente en problema mío. De todas formas, el clan Yakuza ya ha sido avisado y Takumi también ha sido informado de la situación." Comenzó a esplicar la señora mirando a Mai. "Desde luego, su ubicación actual los sitúa muy lejos de aquí y eso hará imposible el que se acerquen en un tiempo. Hasta que ellos lleguen, puedes considerarte dentro de la protección del dragón de Jade. Aún no estamos seguros de si el accidente fue tal o si fue provocado aunque los últimos informes apuntan hacia esto último. Aún así y dado que no estamos seguros, será mejor ser cautelosos. Y en cuanto a la otra señorita, Fujino si mal no he oído, también será protegida y… Hija puedes acercarte un poco más a la luz? Estos ojos ya no son lo que eran y desde las sombras apenas te veo, acércate."

"Si señora." Shizuru se separó de la columna en la que estaba apoyada y se acercó al asiento de la señora. Y esta por algún motivo pareció sorprenderse.

"Vaya, vaya, esos ojos que tienes son muy curiosos." La mirada de la señora era como la de un halcón sobre su presa. Puede que ya no fueran lo que eran pero desde luego no tenía ningún problema de vista . "Seguramente me equivoco, pero te pareces tanto a ella…"

"Perdone, sucede algo?" Shizuru estaba sorprendida, aquella señora había sido la primera en mencionar de manera abierta la rareza de sus ojos de color carmesí, y ahora parecía estar divagando.

"Si yo te dijera el nombre de Konata Viola, tú que dirías?"

"Diría que no se dé que me está hablando" la cara de Shizuru no podía ser más seria que cuando pronunció esas palabras aunque por dentro la angustia de no saber de qué le estaba hablando la atenazaba, aunque claro está, nada de eso fue visible en su rostro.

"Comprendo. Bueno señorita Fujino, que le parece si le echa un vistazo a esta foto? No le costará nada y además puede que le interese lo que vea."

Shizuru no vio ningún inconveniente en ver la foto así que se acercó a la señora y tomó la foto que poseía en su mano. Era una fotografía muy antigua y algo ajada en la que aparecían tres chicas de unos dieciséis años riéndose y abrazadas por los hombros. En uno de los lados, había una chica que poseía el cabello azul y los ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Natsuki. La chica del otro lado era rubia con unos ojos azules como zafiros, sin duda alguna era la propia Konohakata Shiori, y en medio de las dos y sujetándolas firmemente con una gran sonrisa estaba…

"ABUELA?" Shizuru no podía entender lo que hacía en esa foto su ya fallecida abuela Fujino Konata, y además abrazada y risueña. Sus ojos rojos que ella misma había heredado, estaban brillantes de felicidad. Shizuru había visto varias fotos de su abuela en su juventud, pero jamás la había visto sonriendo de una manera tan natural y verdadera.

"Así es." corroboró la anciana señora mientras un brillo de nostalgia acudía a sus ojos. "En cuanto he visto tus ojos he sabido que eras tú. No hay nadie más que posea los ojos carmesí de la familia Viola. Aunque he de admitir que el apellido Fujino me ha tomado por sorpresa, que yo recuerde, tu abuela después de casarse con Tooru Fujino solo tuvo una hija y un hijo, y no creo que su hijo se llegara a casar ya que murió con apenas veinte años. Tu tío Kai si mal no recuerdo."

"No recuerda mal. Mi tío Kai murió cuando tenía veinte años en un accidente de coche. Yo soy la hija de Fujino Shizuma y Hoshimura Yamato. Conservo mi apellido materno por razones algo obvias."

"Cierto, tu abuelo jamás habría permitido que su nieta llevara un apellido inferior. Me sorprende incluso que accediera a la boda, sabiendo que el candidato no estaba a la altura. Aunque claro, no hay muchas familias que estén a la altura de los Fujino. Aunque me parece que el dinero que poseía fue lo que terminó de inclinar la balanza."

"Ara, no está usted nada mal informada sobre la situación de mi familia y yo ni siquiera conozco a la suya. Puedo preguntar la razón?" Shizuru mantuvo la calma aunque por dentro la curiosidad comenzará a recorrerla. Como era posible que aquella anciana supiera tanto de su situación? Tal vez era una antigua enemiga que buscaba venganza? Tal vez había sido ella la que planeó todo? Aunque si eso era así, por que salvarla en el momento adecuado? Para ganarse su confianza? Y si así era, que pensaba hacer? Ninguna de esas preguntas que se amontonaban en su cabeza parecían tener repuesta por lo que Shizuru decidió esperar y observar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario.

"Pues claro que estoy bien informada. Como no iba a estarlo siendo la familia de mi mejor amiga?" la señora rió ante la leve cara de asombro que había puesto Shizuru. "Oh sí, Viola Konata siempre fue mi mejor amiga. Y supongo que la pregunta que te rondará la cabeza en este momento es que como es posible que alguien tan rico y de familia tan influyente como era tu abuela Konata conociera y fuera amiga de alguien como yo, una vulgar rata callejera, no es así?"

"Bueno, si quiere ponerlo de ese modo, lo cierto es que se me hace difícil imaginar cómo pudo ella conocerla a usted." la máscara de Shizuru había vuelto a su sitio aunque la curiosidad hacía que prestara toda la atención posible a la anciana señora. Shizuru siempre había querido mucho a su abuela pero a pesar de conocerla muy bien, había un pequeño agujero negro en torno a la juventud de su abuela, y a pesar de que ella misma había tratado de hacer hablar a su abuela respecto a ello, había descubierto que no había manera de hacerla hablar sobre ello. Sería lo que esta señora le estaba contando, la razón por la que su abuela había sido capaz de mantener su libertad a pesar de estar casada? A Shizuru siempre le había intrigado mucho la manera en la que su abuela siempre había sido independiente y parecía tener el control a pesar de ser mujer. En su familia, las mujeres dejaban de ser valiosas en el momento en que se casaban, y lo único que se esperaba de ellas era que trajeran al mundo herederos fuertes y sanos. O al menos así había sido con todas las mujeres de su familia menos en el cado de su abuela Konata. Y era más que evidente que Shizuru estaba deseando saber su secreto, ya que su propia libertad dependía de ello.

"Bueno, no es tan difícil de imaginar cómo nos conocimos. A fin de cuentas, acaso no has conocido tú a mí Natsuki?" la sonrisa maliciosa que poseía en ese momento la buena señora habría rivalizado sin problemas con la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"Quiere usted decir que le salvó la vida a mi abuela." Shizuru estaba sorprendida por la revelación y algo molesta por el "**mí**" que la buena señora había utilizado al referirse a Natsuki.

"Oh no, de hecho fue justo al contrario, ella salvó mi vida" la señora mantuvo su sonrisa mientras parecía estar recordando algo grato. "Y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables. O todo lo inseparables que podíamos ser. Antes de conocerla a ella, solo tenía una amiga, la tercera chica de la foto cuyo nombre era Kruger Noriko. Ella siempre fue como una hermana pequeña para mí, y con la aparición de tu abuela, nos convertimos en un trío muy unido. Siempre consideré a Konata como mi mejor amiga y aunque suene algo arrogante por mi parte, me gusta pensar que yo también fui su mejor amiga. Lamenté muchísimo su muerte."

"Si eso fuera cierto, por qué nunca he oído hablar de usted? Y si realmente sintió tanto su muerte, por qué no la vi en el entierro?"

"Como comprenderás, para una señorita de su status social, el ser amiga mía no solo era extraño, si no peligroso. Al padre de Konata nunca le gustó nuestra amistad. No fue idea nuestra que lo descubriera, pero tarde o temprano todos los secretos salen a la luz de modo que cuando se enteró, trató de terminar con aquello y trató de prohibirnos el que nos viéramos. Pero bueno, yo nunca me he asustado ante los desafíos y Konata siempre fue al menos tan cabezota como yo así que aquello no fue posible. Finalmente su padre accedió mientras lo mantuviéramos en secreto. Así lo prometimos de modo que es por ello por lo que nunca oíste hablar de mí. Aunque eso de que nunca me hayas visto no es cierto. Un día cuando tenías cinco años, fui a casa de tu abuela y allí nos conocimos. Aunque creo que no te fijaste mucho en mí por que estabas llorando. Tu cometa favorita se te había enredado en un árbol y no eras capaz de bajarla. Yo misma tuve que trepar a lo alto para rescatarla." la sonrisa de la anciana se hizo más grande mientras Shizuru trataba de recordar algo.

"No es cierto, la persona que la bajó fue…" de pronto los recuerdos golpearon a Shizuru. Ciertamente una mujer alta y desconocida le había bajado la cometa ese día, lo recordaba porque ese día fue la primera vez que su abuela la golpeó. El primero y el último. Ese día Shizuru había intentado subirse ella sola al árbol y al romperse la rama, se había caído, para aterrizar en los fuertes brazos de la desconocida. Su abuela se había llevado uno de los mayores sustos de su vida y por ello la había abofeteado y echo prometer que nunca haría algo así. Y en cuanto a la señora que la recogió, poseía unos preciosos ojos azules que eran como… esos "...Usted."

"Me recuerdas ahora? Yo era algo más joven y aún no tenía todo el pelo gris. Los años pasan para todos aunque tu abuela les presentó dura batalla. Hasta el final fue una dama, hermosa e inteligente. Y si me hubiera enterado a tiempo de su muerte, ten por seguro que ni todas las fuerzas de este mundo me habrían detenido de acudir a su entierro a presentarle mis respetos. Pero por una absurda razón, yo me encontraba fuera de la ciudad y no fue hasta dos días después del entierro que llegué. Lamenté mucho su muerte puedes creerme."

Shizuru no dijo nada pero pudo ver que la anciana señora realmente sentía la muerte de su abuela. Si algo se le daba bien a Shizuru por encima de todo, eso era leer expresiones. Nunca solía tener problemas para determinar si una persona mentía o no, y en ese momento no le dio tal impresión, es más, le pareció ver una pequeña lágrima correr por la mejilla de la señora aunque pudo habérselo imaginado ya que cuando la señora volvió a hablar, no había ningún rastro de tristeza en su voz, si no un tono de actividad y algo de alegría.

"Bueno, el pasado es el pasado y el presente es el presente. No dejemos que el pasado nos empañe el presente y arruine nuestro futuro. Lo importante es que tú eres el vivo retrato de tu abuela y que necesitas mi ayuda así que te la voy a dar. Hasta que averigüemos quien ha intentado matarte o mataros, ambas gozareis de mi protección. Mis dos mejores chicas os guardaran y protegerán de cualquier mal. No es fácil que os quedéis aquí ya que aunque la policía no sería un problema, tampoco sería justo privaros de vuestras vidas. Así que mis chicas os acompañaran y se matricularan en la academia Fuuka con vosotras. El curso acaba de empezar, así que no creo que sea demasiado sospechosa la llegada de dos nuevas alumnas. A través de ellas os mantendremos informadas sobre el curso de nuestra investigación. Alguna pregunta?"

"Sí. Quienes van a ser esas dos chicas?" Shizuru prefirió tomar las riendas de la conversación ya que había decidido que sería necesario una bomba para separarla de la guapa peliazul.

"Bueno, mi mejor chica sin ninguna duda es Natsuki, de modo que ella será una de las chicas, si ella acepta claro." ante la respuesta afirmativa y silenciosa de Natsuki, la señora continuó. "Y en cuanto a la segunda, había pensado en Ray, no obstante…"

"No puedo cuidar de ellas señora. Aún tengo los otros asuntillos que solucionar." Ray no miró ni a Mai ni a Shizuru al decir eso si no que simplemente se quedó mirando a Shiori-sama en todo momento.

"Lo sé, por lo tanto creo que lo mejor será enviar a la joven Mikoto. Qué me dices Mikoto-chan? Te atreves a tener a estas lindas señoritas a tu cargo día y noche?"

"Shiori-sama, para mi será un honor." la seriedad tan inusual de Mikoto junto a la reverencia respetuosa, hizo que casi todos los presentes se sorprendieran. Aunque Mikoto siempre le había proferido un gran respeto a Shiori-sama, esa era la primera vez que la veían tomándose algo tan en serio.

"Ara ara, Mikoto-chan se nos ha hecho adulta." comentó Shiori-sama mientras recibía una mirada de asombro de Shizuru. "Sí, reconozco que tanto andar con tu abuela, se me han "pegado" ciertas de su costumbres y maneras de hablar. El dialecto de Kioto es tan hermoso que podía pasarme horas tan solo escuchándolo. Bueno, y si no hay más… Acompañad a esta pareja hasta los límites de las fronteras donde la policía estará esperando. Durante esta noche y mañana podemos confiarles su seguridad. Pero luego ya nos encargaremos nosotras, tenemos mucho que hacer. Ray querida, avisa a Kaori-chan para que se prepare todo lo necesario y… Ray-chan…"

"Hai, Shiori-sama?" Ray se había detenido a escasos centímetros de la puerta con la mano aún extendida para tomar el picaporte.

"Supongo que no debo recordarte que esto es de máxima prioridad y que me interesa mantenerlo en secreto del resto. Nadie más aparte de los presentes de esta sala sabrá nada. Por lo que a ellos especta, solo nos deshacemos de ellas, ha quedado claro?"

"Desde luego Shiori-sama ha quedado muy claro. Si me disculpan." después de la reverencia Ray abrió la puerta y salió presurosa tras cerrarla a sus espaldas. Konohakata Shiori podía estar segura de que Ray sería la discreción en persona y además, también estaba segura de que nadie más había oído su conversación ya que la sala estaba insonorizada y cada día se rastreaba toda la sala con sus pequeños chivatos para limpiarla de cualquier posible micro o cámara.

"Bueno, pues en cuanto estéis listas, os llevarán con la policía y de vuelta a vuestras vidas. Aún así señorita Fujino, me gustaría poder gozar de su compañía de vez en cuando. Me encantaría poder hablar con usted de su abuela. Tengo muchas historias divertidas que de seguro agradecerá."

"Muchas gracias Konohakata-sama, estaré encantada" la sonrisa de Shizuru en ningún momento fue una máscara. Realmente quería oír las historias de su abuela aunque no se terminara de fiar de lo que pasaba. "Y por favor, llámeme Shizuru, después de todo, usted era la mejor amiga de Konata-obaasama."

"Arigato Shizuru-chan, esto significa mucho para mí. Y sería un gran honor que no utilizaras el sama conmigo. Y olvídate de mi apellido, después de todo no es tan importante como el Fujino" respondió la señora con guiño que Shizuru correspondió con una sonrisa.

"Hai Shiori-san."

"Arigato" la sonrisa verdadera de Shiori-sama fue de lo más relajante para Shizuru ya que en ella pudo ver la misma sonrisa de su abuela a la que tanto había querido. "Y ahora marchaos, la policía os estará esperando. Mai-chan, ha sido un placer conocerte, tu hermano Takumi realmente tenía razón cuando dijo que eras tan buena. También espero poder verte a ti por aquí. Que tengáis un buen viaje. Hime asegúrate que lleguen sanas y salvas."

"Hai, Shiori –sama. Por aquí por favor." Natsuki señaló otra puerta diferente por la que Ray había salido y que las llevaba directamente al garaje. Una vez allí se encontraron con Kaori y con Ray que parecía haber llegado unos instantes antes que ellas.

"Shiori-sama desea que las llevemos al encuentro de la policía." informó Natsuki más para Kaori que para Ray.

"Claro, en ese caso si me permiten, nosotras las escoltaremos." Ray se giró para indicar el camino mientras a Shizuru se le cortaba la respiración, acaso la chica de ojos verdes no iba a acompañarlas?

"No, esta vez iremos todas" la voz de Natsuki hablaba en un tono que no admitía replica. Ray parecía sorprendida aunque nada dijo."Ya han intentado matarlas en una ocasión, no les daremos otra oportunidad. Vamos Mikoto."

"Haiiii!" Mikoto parecía encantada mientras salía con Mai siguiendo a Ray y a Kaori.

Shizuru también salió del garaje con Natsuki su lado y en cuanto salió a la calle, notó como la fresca brisa le ayudaba a alejar el atontamiento que llevaba encima. Tal vez hacía demasiado frío para ir en camiseta porque en cuanto la fresca brisa la alcanzó, se le erizó toda la piel. Natsuki pareció darse cuenta por que se quitó su propia chaqueta de motorista de color azul y se la puso por los hombros.

"Aún hace demasiado frío para ir sin nada."dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar la chaqueta encima de los hombros de la castaña, la cual casualmente temblaba más en ese momento que antes de tener la chaqueta, aunque la peliazul no pareció notarlo.

"Ookini." Shizuru se arrebujó en la chaqueta que le habían dado y que olía a Natsuki por todas partes.

"No hay de qué, y ahora vamos, el lugar aún queda un poco lejos."

"Yo llevo a Tokiha-san" dijo Mikoto mientras recibía una sonrisa agradecida de la ojos violeta.

"Arigatou Miroku-san."

"Mikoto. Nadie me llama por el apellido." la corrigió la muchacha sonriendo

"Ok. En ese caso, tu también puedes llamrme por mi nombre. Tokiha-san me hace parecer vieja" Mai sonrió mientras observaba como Mikoto se detenía delante de un segundo garaje.

"Bien en ese caso yo llevaré a Fujino-san…" Ray enmudeció ante la mirada de Hime y rectificó rápidamente. "Pensándolo mejor, creo que Hime debería llevar a Fujino-san y yo llevaré a Kaori. Nos veremos allí."

"Por mí no hay problema" Natsuki entró en el segundo garaje del que tenían llave e hizo un gesto a Shizuru para que se acercara. Una vez dentro encendió las luces y le entregó un bonito casco blanco con rosas azules talladas a Shizuru. Su cristal del casco era transparente mientras que el del casco negro con rayas rojas de Natsuki poseía la pantalla ahumada en un color tan oscuro que era imposible verla la cara. El casco de Mikoto también poseía la pantalla ahumada y era de color rojo con rayas blancas siendo de color verde con rayas azules el de Mai. Al igual que el de Shizuru, su pantalla era transparente y muy limpia. Ambas cogieron sus cascos sin hacer preguntas ya que era evidente que para ir en coche no necesitaban casco así que cuando vieron las motos no se sorprendieron tanto. Aunque había que admitir que la ducati st4s 1024 azul de Natsuki era una preciosidad que no quedaba atrás ante la Honda Fireblade de color rojo fuego de Mikoto. Cada una subió a su respectiva moto con su acompañante delante y se dejaron llevar mientras se agarraban a las cinturas de sus pilotos ya que ambas parecían amantes de la velocidad.

Para Natsuki no había mejor momento y de mayor liberación que cuando se subía a su moto y apretaba el acelerador a fondo. Sin embargo en el momento en el que sintió las manos suaves de Shizuru rodeando su cintura para agarrarse fuertemente a ella, hicieron que un agradable cosquilleo la recorriera y que un agradable calorcillo se adueñara de la parte en la que las manos de Shizuru estaban tocando su piel a través de la camiseta en la que se había quedado después de ceder su chaqueta a la castaña. Y notó como su cara enrojecía violentamente en el momento en el que tuvo que frenar por culpa de un semáforo en rojo muy inoportuno. Y la razón de ello fue porque en el momento en el que frenó, notó como dos formas blandas se pegaban contra su espalda. Shizuru no podría haber hecho mucho en el caso de querer evitarlo aunque evidentemente en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza querer evitarlo. Y de hecho se impulsó intencionadamente contra la motorista parta asegurarse de que ella notara en su espalda el roce de sus pechos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió el rostro de la castaña en cuanto consiguió su objetivo aunque gracias al casco, la pobre Natsuki se libró de que la otra chica la viera sonrojada como un tomate.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y cinco minutos más tarde, Natsuki detuvo la moto (esta vez de forma suave para asegurarse de que eso no pasara, ya que no quería que la vieran sonrojada, no porque no le hubiera gustado la sensación). Ambas se bajaron mientras Mai y Mikoto llegaban seguidas por Ray y Kaori. Por lo visto la pobre Mikoto no había tenido la idea de Natsuki ya que en cuanto se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, todos pudieron ver el sonrojo de su cara aunque nadie comentó nada al respecto aunque Shizuru creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en la cara alegre de Mai. Un poco más lejos de donde estaban se veían las luces de la policía y a Shizuru le pareció ver desde allí la rubia cabellera de alocada e hiperactiva compañera. De pronto a la castaña le dio un vuelco el corazón al comprender que tendría que separarse de la guapa ojiverde. Por alguna razón y a pesar de que no hacía más de un par de días que se conocían, Shizuru no quería separarse de la peli azul.

"Bien, vamos, Kaori y yo las acompañaremos para asegurarnos." aunque Ray no terminó la frase, el sentido oculto era evidente. Era mejor que nadie las viera para que no pudieran relacionarlas cuando fueras de incognito a su academia. El recordar que la vería en tres días alegró mucho a Shizuru aunque no pudo evitar entristecerse. Ray parecía no querer esperar así que comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. De pronto escucharon como Natsuki se acercaba así que se detuvieron mientras Natsuki se acercaba a la castaña tras haberse quitado el casco.

"Me he olvidado de recoger la chaqueta, es mi favorita y la policía querrá quedársela como prueba." explicó mientras con un gesto le quita a Shizuru la chaqueta. Y mientras hacía eso y con mucho disimulo para que el resto no la oyeran, susurró en el oído de la castaña "Estaré contando los segundos que pasen hasta que vuelva a verte preciosa."

"Bien si ya la has cogido, nos vemos." dijo Ray mientras seguía la marcha. Todas incluyendo a Shizuru la siguieron en silencio aunque en el caso de Shizuru, esta iba más flotando que andando inmersa en su mundo de fantasías mientras su mente recordaba esa frase una y otra vez. Aquel susurro contra su cuello había enviado pequeñas descargas a través de todo su cuerpo y le habían puesto la piel de gallina. Desde luego que ella también estaría contando los segundos hasta volver a ver a su peli azul, y entonces no la dejaría escapar jamás.

**"Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que os haya gustado la historia, el siguiente capítulo estará pronto. Recordad que todos los consejos, opiniones, así como las amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas. (Bueno, algunas mejores que otras ^_^). Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima"**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Bueno, se que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero trataré de resarciros con los siguientes. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo y comentarios y trataré de escribir más a menudo. Me encanta que os guste la historia"**

**CAPITULO 4**

"Uff, vaya noche más ajetreada" dijo Mai mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para girar la cabeza y mirar su reloj despertador que en ese momento indicaba con su luz verde que eran las tres de la madrugada. "Creí que no nos podríamos ir nunca."

"Tienes razón" respondió Shizuru mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado. "Jamás pensé que lo más difícil cuando te secuestran es que la policía te deje ir."

Mai y Shizuru habían estado respondiendo las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas alrededor de tres horas. Después de que Ray y la pequeña Kaori las dejaran al cuidado de la policía, el autentico suplicio había comenzado. Todos los que las habían interrogado habían hecho las mismas preguntas y ninguno se había conformado. Por lo visto, la organización del "dragón de jade" no era muy conocida en los archivos de la policía ya que nunca parecía haber pruebas autenticas de su existencia, a pesar de que la propia policía hacía tratos con ella. Por lo visto poseían mucho dinero y eso era lo que casi todos los inspectores perseguían. El apellido Fujino había sido lo único que las había ayudado a salir de allí después de las cuatro horas de interrogatorio. De no haber sido así, aún seguirían respondiendo preguntas absurdas. Desde luego, ninguna de las dos había explicado que habían estado en su "cuartel general" y que además eran capaces de identificar al misterioso líder, tras el cual llevaban más de veinte años.

"Tampoco llegué a pensar nunca que me alegraría tanto de ver a Haruka Suzushiro" admitió Mai mientras una sonrisa involuntaria acudía a su rostro. A pesar de que el apellido Fujino las había evitado tener que responder a ciertas preguntas delicadas y demás, había sido la hiperactiva rubia la que las había salvado de horas interminables de burocracia. Había aparecido como un torbellino y había dado dolor de cabeza a más de veinte agentes e inspectores hasta que finalmente las habían soltado. Habían asegurado que tendrían escolta hasta que se calmaran las cosas aunque ninguna de las dos se lo creyó, ya que la mayor preocupación de los agentes había sido la localización del líder de la organización, y no su seguridad. "Te aseguro que creí que era una apisonadora cuando entró dando una patada a la sala de interrogatorios y exigiendo que nos soltaran de inmediato. Aún no me creo que te trataran tan mal siendo una Fujino."

"Oh eso. Me enteré por una conversación de un agente que habían llamado a mi padre y que el abogado representante de la familia, había negado categóricamente mi existencia. Por lo visto, Shizuru Fujino se encontraba en ese momento en un balneario para una cura de salud junto a su padre." respondió Shizuru con toda naturalidad." es la política de la familia, todo lo de casa se queda en casa. Habría supuesto un gran golpe en la prensa y en los medios de comunicación esa noticia, por lo que desmentirlo era el método más seguro de evitar el escándalo.

"Vaya" Mai estaba asombrada por la naturalidad con la que Shizuru hablaba. De todos modos le pareció notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema." Por otra parte me alegro de Kikukawa-san haya resultado a salvo."

"Ciertamente ha sido un alivio" admitió Shizuru mientras recordaba como la propia Haruka las había tranquilizado contándolas que Yukino estaba bien. Por lo visto su cinturón se rompió en el accidente y los airbags no funcionaron a tiempo. Por suerte el cristal del parabrisas ya estaba roto y salió disparada sin impactar contra ningún objeto. Tras quedar tendida en un lado de la carretera, una pareja honrada la había encontrado y habían llamado a un medico que conocían y que la había tratado. En un par de días estaría de vuelta sin muchos problemas.

"La verdad es que nunca imagine que un accidente pudiera ser tan brutal. De todas formas, hay que admitir que dentro de la desgracia, tuvimos mucha suerte."Mai apenas era capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos aunque se permitió sonreír. "Estamos vivas, he recibido noticias de Takumi y hemos conocido a una gente muy… interesante."

"En eso tienes razón" admitió Shizuru mientras su mente volvía al momento en el que la explosiva peliazul la había susurrado al oído. Tan solo con acordarse, se la volvía a poner la piel de gallina y un escalofrío la recorría.

"…y además era muy guapa y con esos ojazos" continuaba hablando Mai a pesar de que Shizuru había dejado de prestarla atención en algún momento de la conversación. "Verdad que tenía unos ojos preciosos? Ya sé que a ti te han gustado más los verdes…

"Eh, como?" aquello había conseguido despertar a Shizuru de su atontamiento momentáneo. "Pero de que estás hablando?"

"Sí, tú disimula si quieres pero no puedes negar que esa tal Hime te ha impresionado."

"Bueno, nos ha salvado la vida y todo eso, claro que me ha impresionado. Pero bueno y que hay de ti? Que estabas diciendo sobre unos ojos?" dijo Shizuru cambiando bruscamente la conversación.

"Dios, que tiene los ojos más hermosos del mundo, y además es atlética, y fuerte y educada, y muy guapa… realmente es mi tipo."

"En serio?" Shizuru se alegraba por que Mai hubiera encontrado por fin alguien con quien poder olvidar a Ayaka.

"Si" suspiró Mai "Podría perderme en esos ojos azules por siempre.

"Azules?" preguntó Shizuru confundida. "Creía que eran dorados"

"Dorados? Pero que dices, tiene unos ojos azules preciosos. Y su pelo dorado… está claro que me gustan las rubias" en ese momento y durante un instante, Mai se permitió acordarse brevemente de Ayaka, con su cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos azulados y su cuerpo espectacular.

"Ara, rubia?" Shizuru cada vez estaba más confundida." Pero de quien estás hablando?"

"Como que de quien estoy hablando? Pues de Ray, de quien estabas hablando tu?" Mai levanto la ceja en señal de estar confundida mientras la cara de incertidumbre desaparecía del rostro de su amiga para ser sustituida por una de sorpresa.

"Ara, como habías hablado de unos ojos hermosos, yo había pensado en Mikoto-chan. ¿No crees que sea bonita?"

"Mikoto?" Mai parecía tan sorprendida que Shizuru cas se echó a reír. "Bueno, si tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y nada usuales y sin duda es fuerte, pero aún es una niña. Seguro que cuando crezca será muy guapa. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No por nada" Shizuru desvió la vista mientras en su interior se compadecía de la pobre Mikoto. Era evidente que la morena había quedado más impresionada con la pelirroja que al revés.

"Es una pena que no pudiera venir ella a lo de ser nuestra escolta, pero bueno, Mikoto-chan parece simpática."

"Sí, sí que lo parece." admitió Shizuru mientras se estiraba en la cama que había sido suya hacia no mucho.

"Escucha, ya sé que como kaichou, tienes tu propia habitación, pero ya es muy tarde." dijo Mai mientras miraba desde su posición a Shizuru que al igual que ella apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos." Por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir esta noche y ya mañana te vas a tu cuarto? Puedes cambiarte de ropa aquí, creo que todavía tengo algún camisón tuyo."

"Ara ara, Mai-san quiere que me cambie delante de ella y compartir la cama?" bromeó Shizuru mientras veía como Mai se sonrojaba levemente.

"Baka, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir." casi gritó Mai mientras veía como la sonrisa burlona de Shizuru volvía a su rostro. "Tienes el camisón en ese cajón y puedes cambiarte en el baño."

"Ookini Mai-chan. Ahora mismo me cambio" dijo Shizuru mientras con un esfuerzo enorme consiguió levantarse y cambiarse de ropa. Después de lavarse los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que Mai tenía, se metió en la cama dispuesta a descansar, y antes de caer en los apacibles brazos de Morfeo, lo único que pudo acertar a recordar, fueron un par de maravillosos y verdes ojos que la miraban con dulzura. Y con una sonrisa boba se dejó arrastras al mudo de los sueños.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados para la nueva kaichou. Durante el par de días que había estado "desaparecida" los trabajos se habían acumulado ya que Haruka se los había pasado en la comisaría tratando de encontrarlas y en el hospital visitando a Yukino. Y en cuanto a Reito, había alegado que la pérdida de Shizuru le había provocado tal susto que había estado a punto de una crisis nerviosa (aunque muchos lo habían visto bailando y bebiendo en algunos de los locales más modernos de la ciudad). De modo que Shizuru se tuvo que enfrentar a una montaña enorme de papeles aunque contó en todo momento con la ayuda de Haruka quien tras haber recuperado a su rival número uno, parecía haber vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. La ayudó con el papeleo, revisó las facturas e hizo las llamadas telefónicas oportunas para organizarlo todo. Pero a pesar de su ayuda, había muchas cosas que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía que hacer por su cuenta, y eso incluía las solicitudes de nuevos alumnos.

Las clases empezarían en una semana y aún había muchas solicitudes de estudiantes sin procesar, dado que su academia era una de las más populares en varios kilómetros a la redonda, hacía muy difícil acceder a ella, no solo en sentido monetario sino también por su nivel académico. Shizuru debía repasar todas las fichas e informatizarlas y archivar sus expedientes así como otorgar su visto bueno ante posibles estudiantes problemáticos. De modo que cuando Suzushiro Haruka colocó un enorme montón de papeles y carpetas encima de su escritorio, ni siquiera se sorprendió.

"Bueno, estas son todas las solicitudes de este año" le comunicó Haruka mientras miraba el enorme montón." lamento que Yukino no se encuentre bien para ayudar, esto siempre se le ha dado bien y siempre le ha gustado hacerlo."

"Espero que Kikukawa-san se encuentre mejor y más recuperada." afirmó Shizuru mientras pasaba las carpetas una a una intentando encontrar dos en particular. "Sin duda fue una suerte que un alma buena la recogiera y la llevara al hospital."

"Sí, sí que lo fue. De todos modos ya está mucho mejor, no se llegó a fracturar nada importante por lo que este viernes ya podrá regresar."

"Ara, el viernes?" preguntó distraída Shizuru mientras sus ojos encontraban las dos deseadas carpetas casi al final del montón. "Entonces llegará a punto para el día del evento principal, no?"

"Hai" afirmó Haruka orgullosa mientras revisaba unas carpetas que estaban a su alcance. "Me ayudará a patrullar."

"Nani?" preguntó sorprendida Shizuru. "Vas a hacerla patrullar el mismo día en que llegue?"

"Hai, ella misma lo ha aceptado. Ese evento es muy peligroso y atenta contra los principios de mi sección. Es lógico que no nos lo perdamos y que contemos con toda la ayuda posible. He pensado en contratar a profesionales para que nos ayuden a controlar las cosas." continuó Haruka sin prestar atención a la cara de asombro que por un momento había cruzado por el rostro angelical de la castaña. Esa cara de asombro dio paso a su eterna sonrisa burlona con la que solía torturar a sus víctimas.

"Comprendo, sin embargo no creo que Suzushiro-san encuentre a nadie más capaz que ella misma en cuanto a este asunto se refiere. He de suponer que podré contar con toda la colaboración que su sección pueda aportar?"

"Desde luego" Haruka estaba encantada al ver que la presidenta coincidía con su modo de ver las cosas "Puede contar con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la sección de `_Disciplina y decoro_´. Nos aseguraremos que nadie se pase de la raya durante el acontecimiento. Puede confiar en mi kaichou."

"Bien, así lo espero" a pesar de que el tono utilizado por Shizuru era de total seriedad, en el fondo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir una sonrisa. "Bien, Suzushiro-san como van los preparativos este año?"

"Van como estaba planeado" informó Haruka mientras revisaba sus papales. "La orquesta ya está contratada, las bebidas y comida encargadas y los decorados ya están casi listos. Este año se han superado a sí mismos en cuanto a rapidez. Y respecto a las reglas, ya están listas, solo hace falta la autorización de la presidenta del consejo para que sea oficial. La tengo aquí mismo."

"Bien." aceptó Shizuru mientras observaba a Haruka remover entre sus papeles buscando dicha lista. Como cada año al comenzar el año, daba inicio el llamado evento principal. Se trataba un evento con la finalidad de que los nuevos alumnos conocieran a los que ya estaban por allí y para que el regreso de las vacaciones no fuera tan duro. El año pasado había sido un festival y el anterior un concierto cortesía por los clubes de música. Pero ese año habían decidido algo más íntimo y donde la policía no tuviera que hacer acto de presencia. De modo que ese año y por votación casi unánime de toda la academia, se había decidido que se celebraría un baile. Pero no un baile cualquiera, se trataba de un baile inspirado en la antigua Venecia, donde todos irían vestidos como en aquella época, con largos vestidos de época para las chicas y elegantes y brillantes levitas largas con camisas para los chicos. Asimismo en el baile estaba obligada la utilización de mascaras hasta al menos media noche momento en el que todos tendrían que descubrirse. De ese modo los nuevos y nuevas podrían sentirse un poco más integrados que llevando la cara al descubierto.

"Aquí está" gritó feliz Haruka mientras sacaba una hoja de papel que brindó a Shizuru con un gesto brusco. "Solo tienes que autorizarlo y listo."

Shizuru echó un vistazo a la hoja sin permitir que su sonrisa desapareciera.

_NORMAS DE CONDUCTA EN EL BAILE:_

_1. NO SE PERMITE LLEVAR ALCOHOL NI SUSTANCIAS ALUCINOGENAS DE NINGÚN TIPO._

_2. NO SE PERMTIRÁ EL ACERCAMIENTO DE LAS PAREJAS A MENOS DE 1m DE DISTANCIA._

_3. TODO INTENTO DE CONDUCTA POCO ÉTICA SERÁ CASTIGADA POR EL COMITÉ DE DISCIPLINA_

_4. NO SE PERMITEN OBJETOS POTENCIALMENTE PELIGROSOS POR LO QUE SE EFECTUARA UN REGISTRO CAUTELAR DE CADA INDIBIDUO AL COMIENZO DEL BAILE._

_5. NO SE PERMITEN ESCOTES NI MAQUILLAJE ASÍ COMO JOYAS DE NINGUNA CLASE._

_6. EL BAILE FINALIZARA A MEDIANOCHE SIN EXCEPCIONES_

_7. LOS ZAPATOS DE AGUJA DE ALTURA SUPERIOR A LOS 2cm ESTARÁN PROHIBIDOS_

_8. ES OBLIGATORIO EL USO DE MASCARA COMPLETA ESO INCLUYE OJOS, NARIZ Y BOCA_

_9. ES OBLIGATORIO VESTIR EL TRAJE DE EPOCA_

_10. NO SE PERMITIRÁ EL BAILE ENTRE PAREJAS DEL MISMO SEXO **(Esta frase estaba tachada)**_

Shizuru ya se temía algo como lo que Haruka le estaba mostrando, no por nada esta era la líder del comité de disciplina. No obstante la última petición tachada llamó fuertemente su atención.

"Ara Suzushiro-san. Porque la ultima norma está tachada?"

"O eso, bueno mi intención era prohibirlo pero…" Haruka se removió ligeramente en su sitio como si estuviera incomoda. "La opinión de todo el centro fue muy clara respecto a ese tema."

"Ara, ara y que sucedió?" preguntó Shizuru conociendo de sobra lo que había pasado. Su club de fans nunca había sido muy pacifico y lo más probable es que en cuanto se hubieran enterado que no se les permitiría bailar con ella, seguro que habían hecho algo creativo y completamente desorbitado para asegurarse de evitarlo. "Espero que no fuera nada grave."

"Ya bueno, no importa" continuó Haruka como si nada hubiera pasado mientras en su interior trataba de borrar la imagen del acontecimiento en su cabeza. Una no veía todos los días a todo el escuadrón masculino de disciplina apaleado y colgando en ropa interior de las ventanas con carteles contra la propuesta escritos con tinta indeleble en la frente y el torso. "La cuestión es que debes aprobar el resto para que podamos imprimir los carteles cuanto antes."

"Respecto a eso Suzushiro-san hay algunas normas que no terminan de estar del todo bien." comentó con suavidad Shizuru mientras veía como una arruga de incomprensión surcaba la frente de la rubia. "Por ejemplo, la norma numero 2…"

"Que le pasa?" Shizuru suspiró ligeramente al darse cuenta de que aquello iba a ser más pesado de lo previsto. "En un baile de época, habrá canciones de época por lo que se bailará como en aquel entonces. Por lo que creo que les será muy difícil bailar con una separación de 1 m entre ellos. No lo crees así Suzushiro-san?"

"Bueno, es posible" admitió Haruka mientras dudaba.

"Y respecto a la norma numero 4… es cierto que ciertos de nuestros estudiantes son un poco problemáticos, pero no creo que a nadie le haga mucha gracia un registro y cacheo de cuerpo completo nada más llegar. Tal vez los del comité de disciplina y los de seguridad podrían estar un poco más atentos a su alrededor y en caso de extrema necesidad y como último recurso…" esa última parte la recalcó con un movimiento de dedo "podrían llegar a registrar al personaje sospechoso. No podemos dejar que crean que el poderoso comité de disciplina les tiene miedo, verdad que no?"

"Claro que no" afirmó Haruka sin darse cuenta como era manipulada por la ahora más contenta kaichou.

"Sigamos, las reglas numero 5 y 7 son un poco excesivas ya que en aquella época si llevaban escotes maquillaje y joyas así como altos tacones. Si así lo deseas, se puede incluir una norma respecto al decoro que deberá mantenerse, pero sin exagerar naturalmente. La regla número 6 es inútil ya que si termináramos el baile a esa hora, tendríamos más quejas por peleas que durante el concierto de hace dos años, y eso es algo que no queremos repetir, no es cierto?"

"Claro, supongo que podríamos ser un poco más flexibles con la hora."

"Estupendo. Lo único que queda por decir es la regola numero 8. Las mascaras podrán ser abiertas de ojos hacia abajo ya que la gente tendrá que comer y beber y con mascaras completas se les hará muy difícil, no crees?"

"Hai, em si claro" Haruka apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la presidenta que había deshecho casi el total de todas las normas aunque de una manera tan suave y convincente que la rubia apenas había sido capaz de oponer resistencia.

"Bien, pues dado que todo está dicho, espero que los folletos sean imprimidos y repartidos cuanto antes. Aún quedan muchas coas que hacer. Espero poder contra contigo, Suzushiro-san."

"Hai!"gritó emocionada Haruka mientras salía corriendo de la habitación para llevar a cabo sus tareas, dejando a una aliviada kaichou en la sala.

Normalmente Shizuru no habría tenido tanta paciencia y habría hecho algunas risas a costa de la rubia muchacha, pero dado que Kikukawa-san no estaba presente para suavizar las cosas, solo habría retrasado el baile y ya estaba muy retrasado de por sí. De modo que en el momento en el que Haruka se había ido cerrando la puerta, Shizuru se había dedicado a arreglar los papeles de los estudiantes incluyendo a…

"**Mikoto y Natsuki Kruger**." leyó en voz alta Shizuru mientras miraba sus fotografías."Según esto son primas que acaban de ser trasladadas y cuya nota media es… impresionante. Vaya vaya, me pregunto si Mikoto realmente tiene dieciséis o si lo han manipulado para que vaya al mismo curso que Mai-chan. Y respecto a Natsuki… diecisiete años, lo que significa que estaremos en el mismo año. Hum, colocaré a Mikoto en la misma habitación que Mai, pero Natsuki… maldita regla que dice que la presidenta no comparte cuarto. Siempre podría saltarme las reglas, pero eso solo traería problemas. Y entonces, donde meto yo a esta chica? No pienso dejarla cerca de ninguna chica mona, no mientras yo sea la presidenta. Ara, ara Natsuki-chan me estás complicando un poco las cosas, pero no importa, en menos de una semana te volveré a ver y yo misma me aseguraré de que ninguna de esas chicas se te acerque, te lo aseguro."

Por suerte no había nadie cerca de Shizuru en ese momento que pudiese oír la pequeña charla que había mantenido consigo misma y menos mal que nadie se asomó en ese momento ya que habría podido comprobar cómo un aura maligna emanaba de la siempre dulce presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

Esa misma noche Shizuru comunicaba por teléfono a Mai las últimas novedades respecto al baile cuando debido a la tormenta que en ese momento había se fue la luz.

"Vaya, ahora habrá que esperar hasta que la luz vuelva. Seguramente habrán sido los plomos" se quejó Shizuru pensando en el papeleo que le esperaba el día siguiente para mandar arreglar de forma permanente la avería.

"Sí, la verdad es que se va mucho últimamente y… AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Mai? Qué pasa? Mai? Mai?" Shizuru se preocupó ya que instantes después la comunicación se cortó. Sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba y sin pararse a reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Mai que por suerte no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar, observó como la puerta estaba cerrada de modo que tomando la copia de sus llaves que aún tenía, abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse con la más absoluta oscuridad mientras un bulto se movía al fondo. Mai aún estaba gritando mientras trataba de quitarse a alguien de encima que trataba de taparle la boca. Shizuru apenas veía nada pero al observar como Mai estaba siendo atacada, cogió una escoba que había allí y blandiéndola de un modo amenazante se acercó al bulto que se movía de modo rápido con los gritos ahogados de Mai y los gruñidos amenazantes de alguien. Apenas se habían hecho los ojos de Shizuru a la oscuridad, pero pudo ver la sombra de Mai moviéndose y liberándose brevemente del agarre de su agresor, momento que aprovechó Shizuru para golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó un chillido que a Shizuru se le hizo muy conocido y cuando estaba a punto de volver a golpear por si acaso, la luz volvió.

"Auch" se quejó Mikoto mientras se acariciaba la cabeza donde un chichón ya había comenzado a formarse." Tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas Shizuru-san. Cuando las chicas se enteren se van a reír un buen rato."

"Mikoto-chan?" preguntó Shizuru asombrada mientras veía como una muy asustada Mai se incorporaba del suelo. "Que haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Y entrando por la ventana?" añadió Mai que poco a poco se estaba calmando.

"Son ordenes" explicó Mikoto que se había sentado con las rodillas cruzadas. "Los planes se han adelantado. La policía debía protegeros hasta finales de semana pero por algún motivo que aún desconocemos, se han retirado hoy. De modo que Konohakata-sama me ha enviado esta noche para asegurarme de que estuvierais bien. Pero cuando he llegado he visto que había luz en los pasillos así que no me he atrevido a ir por la puerta por que he pensado que alguien podría verme así que he trepado por la ventana. Iba a decirle a Mai que no se preocupara pero justo se ha ido la luz y creo que la he asustado. Solo quería taparle la boca para que dejara de gritar y me escuchara pero entonces has aparecido y… bueno el resto es evidente." añadió algo avergonzada mientras miraba a Shizuru y luego a Mai." Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte."

"Tranquila, no ha sido nada" dijo Mai a quien las piernas habían dejado de temblar apenas unos segundos antes. "Así que Hime y tú habéis venido antes de lo previsto?"

"Ie" negó Mikoto con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de la tristeza que había aparecido en los ojos de Shizuru que ya se había animado al pensar que Hime estaba ahí cerca. "Hime no ha podido venir, porque le ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente. Pero espero que para el lunes ya pueda haber llegado."

"El lunes?" preguntó Shizuru suavemente mientras la imagen de ambas bailando en el baile del viernes se hacía añicos. "Y por qué tan tarde?"

"No puedo decirlo, información confidencial" dijo Mikoto con un tono que decía que aunque le gustaría responder, no podía.

"Entonces, Mikoto-chan va a cuidarnos ella sola" volvió a preguntar la castaña sin dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de la tristeza que la embargaba.

"Ie" volvió a negar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Me he traído algo de ayuda. Vamos sal de ahí."

"Con quien estas habl…" antes de que Mai terminara de hablar, un perro muy grande que se parecía más a un lobo que ha otra cosa, salió de la habitación de Mai agitando su cola.

"Este es Dhuran." dijo Mikoto orgullosamente mientras el enorme perro se acercaba a ellas y se sentaba tranquilamente. "El se va a encargar de proteger a Shizuru –san mientras Hime llega. No te preocupes, es muy obediente y muy fiero. Hime… lo ha entrenado bien."

"Yo, bueno, si tú crees que es necesario" respondió Shizuru que ya se había suavizado al enterarse de que era el perro de Hime.

"Desde luego, Hime ha insistido. Me dijo que no pensaba dejar tu seguridad en manos de ningún incompetente. Lamenta mucho no haber podido venir hoy, pero me dejó a Dhuran. Te aseguro que el antes moriría antes que permitir que nadie te haga daño." Mikoto miraba al perro con ojos brillantes mientras una sonrisa algo burlona bailaba en sus labios sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara de ello.

"Bueno si es así." dijo Shizuru mientras trataba de combatir un pequeño sonrojo al escuchar que Natsuki se preocupaba tanto por ella. "Supongo que ahora debería irme a la cama, no? Mañana tengo un día muy ocupado."

"Dhuran se quedará en tu cuarto? Así le será más fácil protegerte." Añadió Mikoto muy rápido al ver como Shizuru alzaba una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

"Humm, claro, porque no?" respondió la castaña mientras sonreía al perro que la miraba con ojos inteligentes. Realmente se parecía a un lobo, era de color negro con algunas partes blancas y de ojos azules."Vamos Dhuran, es hora de dormir."

"Puedes ordenarle lo que quieras, te obedecerá sin dudar aunque solo te obedecerá a ti. A veces es un poco cabezota, pero con un pequeño tirón de orejas enseguida se comporta" dijo maliciosamente mientras el perro se daba la vuelta con un pequeño gruñido ofendido, como si hubiera comprendido exactamente lo que Mikoto había dicho y quisiera negarlo. "Que descanses Shizuru-san."

"Igualmente Mikoto-chan… tú dónde vas a dormir?" preguntó de pronto Shizuru mientras miraba a Mikoto.

"Daijobou. Hay un árbol cerca de aquí, así vigilaré a Mai-san por si sucede algo."

"Nunca te han dicho que los árboles y las tormentas no se llevan bien?" preguntó Mai mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Te prepararé la cama de al lado. Total cuando vengas de forma oficial a la academia dormirás ahí. Verdad Shizuru?"

"Hai." afirmó Shizuru mientras veía como una Mikoto algo vergonzosa las miraba a ambas. "Que sucede Mikoto"chan?"

"Etto… no tengo otra ropa que ponerme y esta está tan mojada que acabaré ensuciando la cama" murmuró mientras miraba al suelo algo avergonzada.

"Dios mío, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que estas empapada. Te prepararé un baño y te dejaré algo de mi ropa para que duermas mientras lavamos la tuya. Venga vamos" dijo Mai entrando en modo madre mientras su tono de voz firme dio a entender a Mikoto que no había manera de escapar de del tan temido baño. "Te puedes bañar sola o…"

"Hai!"casi gritó Mikoto mientras notaba como su rostro se sonrojaba. "Tengo dieciséis años, sabes? Puedo bañarme yo sola arigatou."

"Dieciséis?" preguntó escandalizada Mai mientras miraba a Mikoto de arriba abajo. Ella no habría calculado más de catorce años.

"Hai" volvió a asentir Mikoto algo avergonzada mientras se incorporaba. Era cierto que desde que era pequeña estaba acostumbrada a caminar encogida y que eso unido a su actitud feliz, le daban el aspecto de alguien mucho menor. Eso siempre había sido una ventaja, ya que sus enemigos siempre la subestimaban aún más si creían que era mucho más joven. Sin embargo, al levantarse y estirarse en toda la altura de la que era capaz y tras dejar esa sonrisa infantil a un lado, tanto Shizuru como Mai pudieron apreciar sus rasgos maduros y sus largas piernas. De pie, Mikoto alcanzaba sin problemas la altura de Mai, aunque estuviera más acostumbrada a caminar agachada, debido a la clase de entrenamiento que había soportado desde su nacimiento. Desde esa postura, se sentía mucho más cómoda y preparada para luchar contra cualquier atacante.

"Bien, pues como veo que tenéis todo controlado, nosotros nos vamos, ne Dhuran?" preguntó Shizuru a su peludo acompañante tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que acababa de adueñarse de la habitación.

"Woof" respondió el perro mientras la seguía moviendo la cola.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Mai mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba."Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Puedes coger uno de mis pijamas de uno de esos cajones, por lo que veo, no te ira mal de talla."

"Jump" afirmó Mikoto con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza." Mai-san debe ir a descansar, ya es muy tarde. Cuando termine el baño me pondré la ropa y me meteré en la cama, no debes preocuparte."

"Ok" dijo Mai mientras notaba como los ojos se le cerraban. Realmente estaba muy cansada así que nada más tumbarse en la cama se quedó dormida, y ni se enteró cuando Mikoto salió del baño con una de sus viejas camisetas tapándola hasta los muslos y se metió en la cama de al lado con cuidado para no despertarla.

Cerca de allí y en su propia habitación, Shizuru tampoco tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y ni se enteró cuando Dhuran cambió su lugar de dormir de la alfombra del suelo a la cómoda colcha al lado de la castaña. Pero Shizuru estaba muy ocupada soñando con cierta peliazul de ojos verdes como para darse cuenta de que en ese momento tenía un peso extra en su cama. No se enteró de nada porque en su sueño, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes bailaba con ella a la luz de la luna y ni siquiera los truenos de la tormenta fueros capaces de perturbar sus maravillosos y felices sueños.

"**En fin, eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar el baile, espero que os guste. Como siempre, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenaza a muerte… será bien recibido . Hasta la próxima**."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Vale, aquí tenéis el capitulo del baile. Pensaba hacerlo en dos partes, pero seguramente me habríais matado de haberos dejado a medias y como le tengo mucho cariño a mi cuello, aquí lo tenéis entero. Espero que os guste y gracias por leerlo. Para que os hagais una idea, el baile se trata de uno de máscaras como el que aparece en la pelicula "El hombre de la máscara de hierro". Aquellos que no la hayan visto que no se preocupen, (solo que se habran perdido una buena pelicula ;) el baile es uno de época con largos vestidos y diferentes máscaras."**

**CAPITULO 5**

Shizuru se miró al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Esa noche era la gran noche, y a pesar de que no prometía ser de las mejores debido a la ausencia de cierta peliazul, Shizuru estaba dispuesta a intentar pasárselo bien. La semana había pasado con asombrosa rapidez y Mikoto ya se había incorporado a la vida estudiantil con normalidad y sin apenas problemas. Shizuru aún recordaba el pequeño incidente que la muchacha de ojos dorados había tenido al llegar a la academia.

**_flashback_**

Una radiante Mikoto con el uniforme, se dirigía en busca de Mai tras su charla con la directora. No había comprendido muy bien la parte de comportarse como una señorita, pero estaba segura que Mai se lo aclararía. Tras mucho buscar, finalmente la encontró en uno de los jardines y hasta que no se acercó no se dio cuenta que ya estaba acompañada.

"Tokiha-san, deberías sentirte orgullosa de que te pida ir al baile como posible sustituta. Si Cindy-san no se encontrara bien, y el resto de las chicas ya tuvieran pareja, tendrías el enorme placer y privilegio de acompañarme. Sabes que nadie más querrá ir con alguien cuya familia es tan… poco apropiada" Takeda se mostraba burlón mientras molestaba a la pelirroja que trataba de ignorar al chico mientras el resto de las chicas y chicos de los alrededores se reían sin apenas disimulo. "Así que Tokiha-san, que me dices?"

"Digo que no iría con alguien como tú ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra, si es que se te puede considerar como hombre" respondió Mai con acidez mientras veía como a Takeda le cambiaba la cara a un color rojo y sus ojos adquirían un aspecto muy amenazante. Mai sabía que no era muy buena idea provocar al capitán de kendo pero si permitía que se rieran de ella, su estancia en la academia Fuuka sería un autentico infierno.

"Maldita perra, yo te enseñaré si soy o no soy un hombre" gritó Takeda mientras agarraba el brazo de Mai con la mano izquierda mientras elevaba la mano derecha dispuesto a descargar un terrible golpe sobre el rostro de Mai que viendo lo que se avecinaba cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe.

Tras unos segundos sin que nada sucediera, Mai se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver como la cara de Takeda estaba aún más congestionada y en sus ojos había un brillo de sorpresa. Mai continuó la mirada hasta que se detuvo en una figura que estaba sujetando el otro brazo de Takeda sin aparente esfuerzo desde detrás con un brillo de molestia en sus dorados ojos.

"No es que se pueda considerar hombre a aquel que golpea a una mujer"dijo Mikoto mientras el brillo juguetón que la caracterizaba desaparecía de sus dorados ojos. "Deberías cuidar tus modales y disculparte."

"Como has dicho?" dijo Takeda sin llegar a comprender como es que alguien se atrevía a decirle nada y menos una niña. "Mira niña será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que me enfade."

"Quiere eso decir que no vas a disculparte con la señorita por las buenas?" preguntó Mikoto mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de modo burlón. "Porque si me obligas, tendrá que ser por las malas."

"Que tú me vas a obligar a hacer algo por las malas?" jadeó Takeda mientras la rabia que sentía hizo que se soltara de la mano de Mikoto. "Niña, voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber salido en defensa de esa pordiosera."

"Hmm, creo que eso no es muy educado" dijo Mikoto mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con un dedo y ponía cara de despistada. "Pero no sé como lo solucionaría una señorita."

"Voy a mandarte a la enfermería maldita entrometida" gritó Takeda mientras golpeaba con fuerza a Mikoto que lo esquivó sin dificultad.

"Cuidado!" gritó Mai al ver como uno de los amigos de Takeda se disponía a golpear a Mikoto por la espalda. "A tu espalda!"

"Hmm" frunció ligeramente el ceño Mikoto mientras veía como otros tres muchachos se unían a la pelea. "Como solucionaría una señorita esta situación?"

"Si eres atacada, puedes defenderte."gritó Mai al ver como Mikoto parecía reacia a golpear a los muchachos. "Si atacan a golpes, una señorita debe responder de igual manera."

"Eso hacen las señoritas?" preguntó Mikoto feliz al comprender que podía golpear.

"Etto… Hai" dijo Mai al darse cuenta de que solo así se defendería. "Cuidado!"

Mikoto ya sabiendo que podía defenderse, sonrió mientras comenzaba a golpear a su vez a los muchachos. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante los certeros y poderosos golpes de Mikoto que había recobrado su aire divertido. Una vez que todos hubieran recibido su merecido, Mikoto se acercó a Takeda que había sido golpeado en la cara una sola vez, y levantándolo con una sola mano a pesar de ser mucho más baja que él, lo elevó mientras sus facciones volvían a endurecerse dándole un aire de madurez que a Mai le sorprendió.

"Creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita" le indicó Mikoto mientras señalaba a Mai con la cabeza.

"Nunca" gritó Takeda mientras trataba de retener un grito de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta por el férreo agarre al que Mikoto lo tenía sujeto.

"Estás seguro de eso?" le susurró Mikoto al oído de Takeda haciendo que unos escalofríos le recorrieran. Lo cierto es que el tono de voz de Mikoto había descendido hasta ser puro hielo y aquello asustó a Takeda a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría.

"Está bien, lo siento Tokiha-san." masculló Takeda mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Mikoto. "No debí haber dicho eso. Ahora suéltame."

"Hai"dijo Mikoto mientras soltaba al alto capitán de kendo. "A partir de ahora espero que tengas mejor educación. Ahora largo."

"Si, ya me voy... después de romperte la cara!" gritó de pronto para volver a abalanzarse sobre Mikoto, quien la verdad sea dicha, ya se lo esperaba.

"Como quieras" murmuró Mikoto con cara decepcionada. Antes de que Mai pudiera proferir el grito que se le había atragantado en la garganta y antes de que Takeda pudiera saber muy bien lo que pasaba, el pesado puño de Mikoto impactó contra la cara del capitán de kendo, enviandolo del impulso al suelo donde permaneció tumbado sin sentido. "Te lo avisé. Y si vuelves a molestarla, te puedo asegurar que te vas a arrepentir, ha quedado claro?"

Un silencio recibió sus palabras, Takeda que apenas se mantenía consciente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces para después volver a desplomarse en el suelo.

_**fin del flashback**_

Y tal y como Mikoto había dicho, en aquella semana, nadie se atrevió a molestar a la pelirroja bajo ningún concepto, y el propio Takeda había evitado encontrarse con ellas. Shizuru no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de la pequeña Mikoto que había conseguido que todos aquellos que se consideraban mejores que Mai por su estado financiero dejaran de molestarla.

"Mikoto-chan sin duda ha hecho un gran trabajo con esos chicos tan molestos, no crees?" preguntó la castaña saliendo del baño para ver al perro tumbado en la alfombra del salón.

"Woof" respondió Dhuran mientras agitaba la cola.

"Bueno, tu también lo hiciste muy bien" rió Shizuru mientras recordaba el primer día de Dhuran en la escuela.

_**flashback**_

Después de la tormenta que había azotado a la escuela la noche anterior, el sol brillaba con fuerza mientras Shizuru acompañada por un obediente Dhuran se aproximaba a las aulas. Por el camino la castaña pudo distinguir a lo lejos uno de los grupos de chicas fanáticas que la perseguían a todas horas.

"Ara, y yo que pensaba tener una mañana tranquila" se quejó suavemente Shizuru mientras veía como se acercaban corriendo como locas.

Sin embargó, no contó con la ayuda de Dhuran, que según vio como las chicas se acercaban, se puso delante de Shizuru y con un poderoso e intimidante ladrido hizo que las chicas se pararan de golpe al ver como el fiero animal mostraba sus colmillos.

"Ano… Shizuru-oneesama que es eso?" dijo señalando con un dedo tembloroso, una de las chicas con el cabello oscuro y una cinta que decía "_I love Shizuru_" en la frente.

"Eso"? preguntó Shizuru con voz ofendida mientras miraba a las chicas que la miraban algo asustadas. "No te referirás a mi querido Dhuran, no?"

"Querido Dhuran?" preguntó otra de las chicas que tenía el cabello rubio y una banda en el brazo que ponía `_fan-girl número 3654_´. "acaso ese animal es…?"

"Así es, es mi querida y adorada mascota. Supongo que no tendréis nada en contra, cierto?" preguntó Shizuru tratando de ocultar la sonrisa al ver las caras horrorizadas de las chicas que la rodeaban.

"Claro que no Shizuru-oneesama, es… adorable" dijeron todas juntas mientras Dhuran volvía a enseñar los colmillos.

"Celebro que os guste, porque no podría ni mirar a alguien a quien no le gustara mi querido Dhuran" dijo Shizuru mientras veía como las chicas intercambiaban miradas nerviosas."Ahora debemos irnos, adiós chicas."

"Adiós Shizuru-oneesama" dijeron todas las chicas juntas sin que ninguna tratara de seguirla como hacían siempre.

**_fin del flashback_**

Durante los siguientes días, muchas chicas habían tratado de comprar el cariño de Dhuran mediante regalos, que iban desde huesos, collares o latas de comida, hasta una enorme chuleta que una de las fan-girls había tratado de darle y que se encontró a punto de perder uno de sus preciados dedos a manos del furioso y ofendido can que ni siquiera dirigió una segunda mirada a la enorme chuleta que quedó olvidada en el suelo. Ese incidente ayudó al resto de las fan-girls a descubrir que el perro era insobornable y desde aquel día, tampoco se le habían acercado muchas de las que solían acosar a la para entonces muy divertida Shizuru. Y por ello la castaña estaba feliz aunque sabía que no sería posible retenerlas aquella noche ya que el baile era muy importante y además las mascotas no estaban permitidas.

"Bueno Dhuran, qué opinas?" preguntó Shizuru mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba el perro, vestida para el baile.

"Auuu" aulló Dhuran haciendo sonreír a Shizuru.

"Eso significa que te gusta?" preguntó Shizuru entre carcajadas mientras se acercaba al espejo que había colgado cerca.

El vestido que había elegido era del estilo de la Venecia antigua, con hermosos encajes de color sepia sobre una tela de terciopelo de color violeta con trozos de seda blanca que se podían ver aquí y allá. El corsé del vestido, se ceñía a su cintura haciendo resaltar de modo notorio el busto. Sobre los hombros llevaría una capa de terciopelo de color violeta oscuro con capucha incluida a pesar de que en ese momento no la llevaba puesta para evitar que se le arruinara el peinado que tanto le había costado conseguir. Con ayuda de horquillas y mucha laca, se había hecho un recogido que dejaba varios mechones de largo cabello que se había rizado y que le llegaba por los hombros. Entre esos mechones de largo pelo castaño y rizado, asomaban unos brillantes pendientes con zafiros rodeados por diamantes. Y en el cuello, llevaba un hermoso colgante con otro zafiro y que iba a juego con los pendientes. Para terminar su indumentaria, una máscara que le cubría los ojos y parte de la nariz fue colocada en su rostro.

Apenas había terminado de prepararse cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Shizuru se dirigió a abrir esperando ver a Mai y a Mikoto ya que había quedado con ellas para ir juntas al baile, pero se equivocó, al ver a Reito esperando en su puerta con unas flores.

"Ara, Reito-san, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo aquí" dijo Shizuru maldiciéndose en el fondo por no haber mirado antes de abrir la puerta. "El baile empezará pronto."

"Así es Shizuru, así que he venido a recoger a mi pareja" dijo Reito mientras observaba de arriba abajo con descaro a Shizuru.

"Ara, pues lamento que Reito se haya equivocado de puerta ya que aquí solo estoy yo." respondió Shizuru mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta.

"Muy graciosa" repuso Reito mientras ponía un pie en medio de la puerta para evitar que Shizuru pudiera cerrarla. "He venido a buscarte a ti."

"A mi? Ara, ara Reito-san, no recuerdo haber recibido ninguna invitación de tu parte" dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa divertida que no alcanzaba a sus ojos que en ese momento parecían de acero. "Me parece que te has equivocado.

"Claro que no. Tu padre admitió que hacíamos buena pareja y que debíamos ir juntos al baile" respondió Reito mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro. "De modo que he venido a recogerte."

"Ara, pues la próxima vez prefieras preguntarme a mí en vez de hablar a mis espaldas con mi padre" repuso Shizuru tratando de que la rabia que sentía no la dominara. "En todo caso, lo lamento Reito-san, pero lo cierto es que ya tengo un compromiso."

"Un compromiso?" preguntó Reito sin que su sonrisa desapareciera en ningún momento "Y quien podrá ser el afortunado?"

"Eso no es de la incumbencia de Reito-san" respondió dulcemente la castaña sin que dejara que el chico notara su sorpresa. Cuando había dicho que ya tenía un compromiso se refería a Mai y a Mikoto pero Reito lo había entendido a su manera. "De modo que te agradecería que te fueras de aquí."

"Muy bien, no quisiera arruinar la noche de mi chica" dijo Reito mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba.

"Ara Reito-san, tampoco recuerdo haber accedido a ser tu chica" respondió Shizuru con igual calma aunque sintiéndose furiosa en su interior.

"Querida Shizuru" empezó Reito con una voz algo más fría "No importa lo que tú hayas aceptado, ni con quien hayas quedado. Tú y yo estamos prometidos ya que tu padre me entregó tu mano hace un par de meses. De modo que me da igual lo que digas o lo que opines, la autentica verdad es que en cuanto acabes en la academia y seas mayor de edad, tu y yo nos casaremos y eso, no vas a poder evitarlo. De modo que… disfruta de la noche querida. Y cuida mejor a tu mascota, no me gustaría tener que mandarlo sacrificar."

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que te vayas antes de que el que te sacrifique sea el" respondió Shizuru mientras oía como los gruñidos de Dhuran se hacían mucho más amenazadores.

"Muy bien, buenas noches _cariño_" dijo Reito acentuando de manera un poco exagerada la última palabra. "Adiós a ti también, _C__hihuahua_."

"Grrr! Woof" fue lo que respondió Dhuran como si hubiera entendido que Reito le había insultado.

Shizuru suspiró mientras veía como Reito en verdad se marchaba tras haber echado una última mirada a su guardián que tenía ahora todo el lomo erizado y enseñaba los dientes. Ante eso, la castaña no pudo evitar el sonreír, ya que en todo momento se había sentido protegida con la compañía del canido de cuatro patas.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Shizuru mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perro que cerró los ojos y se relajó con la caricia.

"Gracias por qué?" preguntó Mai que acababa de llegar junto a Mikoto a tiempo para escuchar a Shizuru. "Ha pasado algo?"

"Ie, nada importante. Vaya chicas estáis impresionantes." cambió de tema Shizuru mientras observaba a Mikoto. La chiquilla en vez del vestido de baile que llevaban ellas, había optado por el modelo masculino que para que engañarse, le sentaba fenomenal. Con unas calzas blancas a juego con la camisa y con una chaqueta larga de color verde oscuro y una pequeña mascara que recorría el contorno de sus ojos resaltando sus ojos dorados, Mikoto estaba simplemente fabulosa.

"Muchas gracias" fue la respuesta de Mai mientras miraba hacia su vestido. Era al igual que el de Shizuru, de la época veneciana del siglo XVI o algo así. Sus colores por otra parte eran el verde terciopelo y el blanco perla. El corsé que era parte del atuendo resaltaba su busto aún más que el de Shizuru y en su cuello reposaba un colgante con un rubí que Shizuru nunca le había visto.

"No te había visto ese colgante nunca" comentó Shizuru acercándose para admirarlo. "Cuando lo has comprado?"

"Bueno, en realidad no lo he comprado." respondió Mai bajando la mirada algo tímida."La verdad es que Mikoto lo tenía y bueno, me ha pedido que lo llevé esta noche, por lo visto hacía juego con el vestido."

"Fufu, en serio?" preguntó Shizuru con su sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente el rubí alrededor del cuello de Mai. "Bueno, lo cierto es que los rubís auténticos combinan con cualquier vestido."

"Nanii? auténtico?" preguntó Mai sin aliento mientras miraba a Mikoto que no parecía afectada por la noticia. "Es una broma, no? Es imposible que sea un rubí autentico. Quiero decir que son carísimos y bueno, Mikoto no podría tener uno autentico, verdad?"

"Bueno, me lo dieron hace unos años como regalo por hacer un favor" dijo Mikoto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa despreocupada. "Y a Mai-san le queda muy bien así que…"

"Oh, pero yo no puedo aceptar algo tan valioso, bueno, no lo habría aceptado de haberlo sabido y…" comenzó a hablar la chica atropelladamente mientras hacía el gesto de quitárselo.

"Pero ya lo has aceptado. Y no es una norma de cortesía devolver algo que ya has aceptado?" preguntó Mikoto que parecía haberse estudiado bien las reglas de etiqueta, mientras con su mano detenía el movimiento que la otra chica había comenzado.

"Si bueno pero yo…" Mai había caído en la pequeña trampa de Mikoto y no sabía cómo salir.

"Además" añadió la muchacha de ojos dorados con una cálida sonrisa. "Cuando me lo dieron, me dijeron que esa joya debía permanecer en el cuello de la chica más bonita, de modo que no podemos quitarlo de ahí, ne?"

"Ahh, emm… etto…" comenzó a balbucear Mai mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente sin saber por que. "Arigatou."

"No hay de que" respondió Mikoto al ver que Mai se daba por vencida. "Deberíamos irnos, el baile está por empezar."

"Mikoto-chan tiene razón, vámonos" Shizuru estaba sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Mai a pesar de no comentarlo, y juntas se marcharon hacia donde el baile tenía lugar.

Antes de entrar en el recinto se dieron de frente con Haruka y Yukino que ya parecía encontrarse mejor. La hiperactiva rubia llevaba un vestido verde y amarillo con una máscara blanca que la tapaba la cara completamente, y a su lado, Yukino se había decidido por un vestido de un verde un poco más oscuro y un blanco perla mientras que su máscara era una de esas que poseían un largo mango y que debías sujetar delante de la cara.

"Ara ara, Kikukawa-san, espero que te encuentres mejor" dijo Shizuru nada más ver a la pelirroja de gafas cuya muñeca estaba vendada y que cojeaba ligeramente.

"Así es Fujino-san, gracias por tu preocupación." respondió Yukino mientras observaba sin mostrar mucha expresión a Mai y a Mikoto que estaban al lado de la presidenta. "Me alegro de que ambas os encontréis bien. Haruka-chan me contó lo que sucedió después del accidente. Es un alivio comprobar que realmente estabais bien."

"Hai, ambas estamos bien" corroboró Mai con una sonrisa sin querer profundizar en el tema. "Y ahora si nos disculpan, le he prometido a Mikoto que bailaré con ella. Vienes Shizuru?"

"Hai. Kikukawa-san ha sido un placer verte mejor, y espero verte el lunes en plena forma y dispuesta." añadió Shizuru con su sonrisa de cortesía mientras recibía un cabeceo de parte de la otra chica.

"Recuerda bubuzuke-onna que estamos aquí como representantes del cuerpo estudiantil, de modo que nuestro comportamiento será imitado. Asegúrate de no hacer nada… indebido" le recordó Haruka. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Shizuru ya que parecía un aviso sensato y serio. Claro que eso fue antes de darse cuenta de que Haruka lo llevaba escrito en la palma de la mano. Ante aquella realización, Shizuru solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a Mai y a Mikoto que ya habían entrado.

* * *

Lo que normalmente era el salón de actos se había convertido, para esa noche, en una pista de baile muy bien ambientada en los carnavales venecianos de un par de siglos atrás. Por doquier podían verse vestidos y chaquetas preciosas y perfectamente diseñadas creando un ambiente festivo inigualable. Las fiestas de la academia Fuuka eran muy conocidas y aunque su asistencia estaba muy vigilada, todos aquellos que llegaban a entrar tenían la diversión asegurada. El grupo de disciplina del que Haruka era la orgullosa presidenta, cuidaba de que nada se escapara en exceso de control, aún así el ambiente era muy relajado y alegre, y las mascaras de diferentes tamaños modelos y colores brillaban sin cesar a la luz de los focos aquella noche. En una de las esquinas y sobre la tarima, había una banda de música contratada especialmente para la ocasión y con ayuda de los grupos musicales propios de la academia, aquella auguraba ser una de las mejores fiestas en la historia de la academia.

Nada más entrar Shizuru fue arrinconada por su club de fans que no pararon de halagarla y de pedirle bailes que sin duda se cobrarían una vez que tuvieran la ocasión. Tanto Mai como Mikoto habían sido dejadas de lado aunque eso tampoco las molestó mucho ya que era algo bastante esperado. Ambas sonrieron al ver pasar a Takeda con un ojo morado que ni su máscara era capaz de tapar. Al principio del baile hubo un pequeño discurso por parte del comité de disciplina, pero después de eso, la fiesta dio comienzo y todas las buenas maneras se dejaron de lado. Las primeras canciones que sonaron, traían el ritmo del verano y las mayores novedades fueron interpretadas por los mejores grupos de música y canto de la academia. Gracias a ello, Shizuru pudo bailar sin demasiadas preocupaciones ya que con semejante ritmo, el bailar pegado no estaba muy bien visto.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno ha de terminar y pronto comenzaron a sonar vals y canciones lentas que hicieron que Shizuru cambiara de acompañante con cada canción. Reito también estuvo presente y fue muy popular aunque por suerte no pidió ningún baile a Shizuru, la cual todo sea dicho, estaba bastante ocupada bailando con cada integrante de su club de fans. Durante un par de horas agotadoras, Shizuru bailó sin descanso al son de la música, incapaz de rechazar a ningún ni ninguna pretendiente que quisiera bailar con ella, ya que aquello era parte de las obligaciones de la kaichou. Además, de haberse negado, habría estallado un motín y tampoco es que quisieran tener allí a la policía, otra vez.

Eran ya más de las tres de la madrugada y Shizuru se encontraba exhausta de tanto bailar. Apenas terminaba con una, otra aparecía en su lugar, y para colmo, Shizuru no había podido evitar que su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí, prisionera de un fulgor verdoso de unos ojos inolvidables. Por fin y debido a la escusa de tomar un poco de ponche, Shizuru pudo escabullirse ligeramente de sus acosadoras y acosadores y sentarse a descansar en una de las sillas. Un par de minutos después, Shizuru había cerrado los ojos para fingir que no veía las miradas de hambre que los chicos y chicas le lanzaban, deseosos de que se uniera a la pista, por lo que no vio a la persona que tenía delante hasta que esta carraspeó para atraer su atención.

"Ejem" ante este ruido Shizuru abrió lentamente los ojos para darse de lleno con unas botas negras muy brillantes que tenía delante. Dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia abajo, Shizuru subió lentamente la vista por aquellas calzas oscuras y ajustadas de corte perfecto para pasar a una preciosa chaqueta azul que descansaba encima de una blanca camisa cerrada. Por fin, sus ojos ascendieron para observar un cuello blanco y perfecto que daba a una cara oculta por una preciosa máscara en tonos oscuros que llegaba hasta algo más abajo de la nariz y que dejaba a la vista dos preciosos ojos verdes cuyo fulgor rivalizaba con las esmeraldas. "Tendría la dama la amabilidad de aceptar mi humilde invitación para bailar?"

"Ehh, Hai! Estaría encantada" fue lo que atinó a responder Shizuru sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos ojos.

"En ese caso, por aquí" dijo la figura mientras guiaba a la castaña hasta la pista de baile donde una nueva canción iba a comenzar. Al darse la vuelta, Shizuru pudo ver como el largo pelo azul de su misterioso acompañante había sido atado al final de la coleta dándole un aire masculino y algo rebelde. Sin embargo Shizuru estaba convencida de que jamás podría confundir aquellos ojos. "Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. He podido comprobar que estabais bastante ocupada."

"Bueno, tal vez si el "_caballero_" hubiera llegado antes, le podría haber guardado algunos bailes" bromeó Shizuru mientras enfatizaba la palabra caballero.

"Es posible" admitió su acompañante con una sonrisa burlona mientras se movía de modo admirable al son del vals que en sé momento interpretaban. "No obstante, no podía venir antes."

"Ah no?" preguntó Shizuru mientras le imprimía a su voz un tono mayor de curiosidad. "Y que es lo que era tan importante que os ha retenido tanto tiempo?"

"Lo cierto es que no hay nada en este mundo lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerme lejos de vos, bella dama. Por poder gozar de vuestra compañía me desharía de cualquier compromiso anterior, os lo aseguro." su voz tenía un tono tan intenso que por alguna razón Shizuru lo creyó sin planteárselo.

"Ara, es eso cierto?" preguntó Shizuru de forma juguetona aunque sin poder evitar un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar sus palabras. "Fufu, en ese caso que es lo que os ha evitado llegar antes?"

"Bueno, tenía que asegurarme de algo" respondió de forma misteriosa mientras hacía girar grácilmente a la castaña.

"Ara, me pregunto de que teníais que aseguraros?" los ojos de Shizuru brillaban de alegría mientras terminaba el giro y volvía a los brazos que la estaban esperando.

"Como que de qué?" preguntó con fingida sorpresa su acompañante "Creía que era evidente. Tenía que asegurarme de que no desaparecierais a medianoche."

"Ara?" preguntó la castaña, esta vez confundida de verdad "Y por que debería desaparecer a medianoche?"

"Bueno, por todos es sabido que la muchacha más guapa del baile ha de desaparecer junto al hechizo de su hada madrina a medianoche. Tan solo me estaba asegurando de que si huíais pudiera seguiros."

"Comprendo" susurró Shizuru mientras luchaba por controlar el rubor que comenzaba aparecer en sus mejillas y que no era producto de las horas de baile. Como era posible que algo que en cualquier persona sonara ridículo o empalagoso, sonara tan bien cuando era pronunciado por aquellos hermosos labios? "Lamento decepcionaros caballero, pero yo no tengo hada madrina."

"No tenéis?" preguntó con voz horrorizada su acompañante.

"Bueno, si de verdad la tengo, os puedo asegurar que no ha aparecido" afirmó Shizuru con una sonrisa mientras continuaba bailando. Por suerte, el vals que les había tocado bailar era más largo de lo habitual (claro que nadie vio el soborno que efectuó una chica de ojos dorados a los músicos antes de comenzar el baile).

"Pero eso no puede ser" dijo su acompañante fingiendo preocupación. "Bueno, tengo una idea. Ya que su hada madrina no ha aparecido, yo me encargaré de cumplir vuestro deseo."

"Vos?" preguntó Shizuru divertida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

"Así es. De modo que bella princesa, podéis formular el deseo que queráis."

"Ara, el que yo quiera?" preguntó de modo sugerente Shizuru mientras se le ocurrían unas cuantas ideas. Un baile más sería fantástico aunque los demás seguramente armarían una buena.

"Lo que queráis. Y no penséis en las consecuencias, esta noche podéis ser egoísta. Pedid lo que realmente deseéis." afirmó su acompañante mientras sonreía.

"En ese caso…" Que podía pedir? Y si le pedía un beso? Si esa era una buena idea, aunque… quería que su primer beso con su "caballero" fuera así? No, su primer beso debía ser especial decidió Shizuru mientras observaba aquella sonrisa que conseguía que sus penas se fueran a la par que su equilibrio. "Deseo… poder ver esta noche en el jardín las estrellas con vos, caballero."

"Las estrellas?" preguntó divertido su acompañante "Pero ese deseo es muy sencillo, esperaba algo más difícil. He practicado mucho el convertir calabazas en carrozas."

"Oh, pero no es tan sencillo como parece" afirmó Shizuru tratando de no reírse. "Como presidenta del consejo, debo aceptar a todos aquellos que deseen bailar así como permanecer hasta el final del baile. No me dejarán salir de aquí tan fácilmente. En realidad es imposible, por lo que ha sido una tontería pedirlo."

"Nada de eso" le respondió mientras en sus ojos aparecía una mirada determinada. "Tan solo decidme, es eso lo que deseáis? Salir ahora del baile para contemplar las estrellas? Decidme la verdad."

"Sí" respondió muy segura Shizuru aunque sabía que no la dejarían salir de allí.

"En ese caso… deseo concedido" le susurró al oído haciendo que sus rodillas temblasen al igual que la última vez. "Tú solo sígueme."

Shizuru apenas terminó de asentir cuando el vals llegó a su fin. Y apenas un par de instantes después, cuatro chicos se acercaron para pedir su baile. La castaña suspiró a sabiendas de que no saldría hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando sintió que le pasaban el brazo por la cintura y hacía que se recostara contra él.

"Como decís señorita?" dijo con voz grave su acompañante de ojos verdes mientras la sujetaba con fuerza. "Os sentís mareada?"

"Humm, sssi?" respondió Shizuru dudando mientras veía como los cuatro chicos se detenían en seco.

"En ese caso como caballero que soy, os traeré un vaso del agua más fresca que haya" al escuchar esas palabras, esos cuatro chicos, y otros tres que había cerca, se abalanzaron corriendo hacia la mesa de bebidas luchando por conseguir el agua más fresca del lugar. "Bueno, vámonos."

"Hai" aceptó Shizuru mientras asombrada se dejaba guiar hacia la salida.

"No sé quién eres, pero devuélvenos a Shizuru-oneesama" gritaron varias voces cerca de la puerta. Tanto Shizuru como su acompañante se giraron a tiempo para ver como el club de fans de Shizuru al completo estaba allí. Por un momento Shizuru llegó a temer por el bienestar de su caballero andante, pero ante su sorpresa lo único que vio fue una sonrisa encantadora.

"Por supuesto señoritas. Jamás osaría apartarla de su lado, es evidente que no soy quien para entrometerme" dijo con voz algo empalagosa mientras en sus ojos se formaba un brillo malicioso que ninguna fue capaz de ver.

"Exacto" respondió otra de las fan-girls allí presentes contenta al ver que aquel tipo lo comprendía.- "De modo que devuélvenosla."

"Por supuesto, decidme cual de vosotras la conoce mejor para que pueda entregársela." su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia tras el silencio que acaecío tras sus palabras.

"Como?" preguntó una de ellas sin entender.

"Bueno, supongo que he de entregársela a quien pueda cuidar mejor de ella, y esa persona sin duda será aquella que mejor la conozca de modo que… quien la conoce mejor?" su tono inocente no levantó ninguna sospecha ya que las chicas estaban algo ocupadas con otra cosa.

"Yo la conozco mejor, de modo que me la entregará a mí" oredenó una de las chicas de media melena y cuyo vestido gris conjuntaba con sus gafas.

"De eso nada, yo la conozco mucho mejor, y además mi vestido conjunta mucho mejor con el de Shizuru-oneesama" gritó otra de ellas mientras empujaba a la primera.

"Tú? No me hagas reis, está claro que yo la conozco mejor, y que mi vestido es más bonito" gritó una de las mayores mientras empujaba al resto para abrirse paso.

"Tú a mi no me empujas!"

"Apártate baca burra!"

"Baca burra tú madre!"

"Aparta canija!"

"No me pises golfa!"

"Yo te mato mequetrefe!"

"Tú y cuantas más ballenato?"

"Suéltame el pelo lagarta!"

Y así las fan-girls comenzaron a golpearse y a morderse como posesas mientras que nuestra adorable parejita se escabullía con disimulo hacia la salida. Apenas unos metros más allá de la puerta se dieron de bruces ni más ni menos que con la presidenta del consejo de disciplina, Haruka Suzuhiro que estaba acompañada como siempre por su sombra, Yukino Kikukawa.

"Oei bubuzuke-onna" gritó Haruka al ver a Shizuru con un acompañante no identificado. "Donde vas? No te habrás olvidado de que como presidenta debes estar ahí hasta que el baile termine, verdad?"

"No claro es que…" lidiar con Suzushiro era algo que hacía tan amenudo que Shizuru sabía que no le costaría mucho inventarse una excusa creíble, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario ya que su príncipe azul volvió a acudir al rescate.

"Usted es del comité de disciplina, verdad?" el tono que utilizó fue de enorme alivio, y la respuesta era evidente ya que Haruka llevaba en el brazo su banda escrita.

"Hai…" dijo Haruka algo perturbada por el tono respetuoso de ese guapo desconocido y de sonrisa angelical.

"Menos mal, la estábamos buscando. Ha estallado una pelea en el salón y como no nos veíamos capaces de detenerla hemos venido a buscarla. Por lo que me han dicho, usted es la mejor." la voz agradecida junto a la sonrisa angelical y algo perturbadora, hicieron que el poco juicio que Haruka tenía desapareciera.

"Muy bien hecho" gritó la rubia con energía mientras echaba a correr hacia el salón de donde los gritos se hacían cada vez más audibles."Vamos Yukino, debemos parar ese desorden!"

"Gomenasai" se disculpó Yukino con una reverencia por el comportamiento de la rubia. Una vez que se levantó, echó a correr detrás de la energética muchacha que ya se había perdido entre los pasillos "Haruka-chan, espérame!"

Y así ambas vieron como la insólita pareja desaparecía corriendo en dirección a la pista de baile, cuyos gritos se hacían mucho mayores a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, ambas salieron del edificio, a tiempo para encontrarse con un nuevo obstáculo.

"Vaya vaya, me preguntó que hará aquí la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y en compañía de un completo desconocido" la voz de Reito jamás se le había hecho tan desagradable a Shizuru. "Porque no me gustaría tener que decir nada problemático al periódico de la escuela o a cierto padre protector que conozco."

"Me temo que ha habido una equivocación" interrumpió la serena voz del caballero andante de Shizuru una vez más "La señorita aquí presente tan solo ha tenido la amabilidad de mostrarme el camino hacia el aparcamiento ya que al ser mi primera visita a la academia, me temo que no puedo encontrar el camino."

"En serio?" la sonrisa de Reito se acentuó aunque la del acompañante de Shizuru en ningún momento desapareció. "Es que acaso te vas tan pronto? La fiesta solo acaba de empezar."

"Claro que no" le respondió con voz firme y algo burlona. "La señorita aquí presente me acompaña al aparcamiento porque allí dentro me han dicho que un gamberro estaba rayando un auto deportivo biplaza de color rojo. Y aunque no sea mío, ya se sabe que los gamberros una vez que terminan con uno, empiezan con otro, y no me gustaría que le pasara nada a mi coche."

"Un biplaza rojo?" preguntó Reito con un hilo de voz mientras su cara se volvía pálida. Si no fuera porque lo habría echado todo a perder, Shizuru se habría echado a reír al ver su cara. Por todos era sabido que Reito amaba su coche por encima de todo y que se pusiera así de mal ante la posibilidad de que lo pudieran rallar era un claro síntoma de ello.

"Así es, por qué? Sucede algo?" aquel tono de inocencia realmente podía haberla llevado a ganar un óscar. "Estás bien?"

"Yo te acompañaré" dijo Reito bruscamente mientras comenzaba a andar con rapidez. "Sígueme."

Tanto Shizuru como su caballero andante tuvieron que seguir a Reito mientras este se apresuraba hasta el aparcamiento. Shizuru estaba algo disgustada, ya casi lo habían conseguido, pero en cuanto Reito comprobara que a su pequeño no le pasaba nada, se aseguraría de que Shizuru volviera al baile, y sola!

Pero ante su sorpresa, en el momento en el que entraban en el aparcamiento, el coche rojo de Reito salía a toda velocidad por la entrada manejado por un conductor no identificado. Ante su mirada atónita, el deportivo hizo un derrape de 180º quemando rueda, para acto seguido salir disparado. Reito que por un momento se había quedado aún más pálido si se puede, comenzó a gritar como un poseso atrayendo la atención de unos pocos que estaban por allí. Por suerte para Reito, uno de ellos era amigo suyo y tenía allí el coche por lo que ambos montaron y se dispusieron a seguir a quien fuera que hubiese robado el coche y con toda la intención de hacerle mucho daño.

"Bueno, eso sí que ha sido interesante" dijo su caballero de ojos verdes. "Su cara realmente no tenía precio."

"Sí, solo espero que sea quien sea el conductor que se ha escapado no sea capturado. De lo contrario no creo que acabe muy bien."

"No tenéis que preocuparos princesa" le respondió con un guiño malicioso de sus verdes ojos. "Si es quien yo creo que es, os aseguro que no le atraparan tan fácilmente."

"Ara? Que quieres decir?" Shizuru no podía comprender el tono burlesco de su acompañante. "Quien es?"

* * *

**1 hora antes**

Mikoto y Mai estaban ya algo cansadas de bailar aunque se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Para asombro de Mai, Mikoto era bastante divertida y conseguía que se riera y se olvidara de sus problemas y de las miradas que Takeda y sus amigos le lanzaban cada dos por tres. Poco a poco, la gente de la fiesta se fue dispersando y el ambiente se hizo un poco más agradable.

"Vaya, estoy rendida" admitió Mai mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana. "Es que tú no te cansas nunca?"

"Claro que si" dijo Mikoto divertida mientras seguía bailando sola. "Pero solo durante las clases."

"Muy graciosa" dijo Mai mientras veía como una chica de su clase se acercaba tímidamente."Hola Kikio-san."

"Hai, hola" respondió Kikio algo nerviosa sin apenas mirar a Mai. "Ano… Kruger-san?"

"Hum?" peguntó Mikoto mientras miraba a Kikio. Y lo que vio fue a una chica bastante guapa de pelo oscuro y ojos azulados y hermosa sonrisa con un hermoso vestido y una pequeña máscara que le tapaba poca cara. "Nani? Qué pasa?"

"Mi nombre es Higurashi Kikio, y ha había pensado que tal vez quisieras, bueno, bailar conmigo" medio tartamudeo la chica roja como un tomate. Había conocido a Mikoto un par de días atrás, durante la pelea contra el equipo de kendo, pero aún no se habían presentado como es debido, por lo que la chica estaba algo nerviosa.

"Claro que si" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa al ver los nervios de la chica. "Mai ha dicho que estaba cansada."

"Vale, pues… vamos" dijo la chica sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería mientras Mikoto la llevaba a bailar.

Mientras Mai las observaba desde la silla con un pequeño malestar como bailaban las dos juntas. No entendía muy bien porque le importaba que Mikoto bailara con otra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cuando Mikoto la dejaba, se quedaba sola. Desde que Takeda y sus amigos habían decidido molestarla, muy poca gente se había atrevido a acercarse mucho a ella. A parte de Shizuru, no había mucha gente que hablara con ella, y menos que se atreviera a invitarla a bailar.

Finalmente Mikoto terminó de bailar y se acercó a Mai.

"Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara" preguntó Mikoto con cara preocupada. Mai se sorprendió de que la otra se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco acalorada" mintió Mai. No quería decirle a Mikoto que en ese momento ella era la única con quien podía hablar.

"Salgamos fuera" sugirió Mikoto mientras se levantaba. "Un poco de aire fresco te hará bien."

"Hai, tienes razón" admitió Mai mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. "Hace un poco de fresco. Se siente muy bien."

"Hum hum" asintió Mikoto con la cabeza mientras daban un pequeño paseo hasta detenerse en el aparcamiento que estaba a rebosar de coches caros. Y entre ellos a Mikoto le llamó uno la atención. "Eso es un BMW Z4 Roadster 2.0i coupé? Ese coche es una bala."

"Ah, eso? Si, es el pequeño de Reito. Lo quiere más que a nada en este mundo" dijo Mai con una sonrisa amarga.

"No te llevas bien con Reito" aquello no era ninguna pregunta por lo que Mai no se molestó en responder. "Por qué no te llevas bien con él?"

"Es una larga historia" Mai quería dejarlo ahí, pero la cara inquisidora de Mikoto la obligó a continuar. "Bueno, digamos que gracias a él, no me están yendo muy bien las cosas con la gente."

"Humm" dijo Mikoto con aire pensativo."Si no me lo quieres decir, no te voy a obligar aunque Konohakata-sama siempre decía que compartir los problemas ayuda a que todo vaya mejor."

"Arigatou Mikoto-chan pero realmente no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello" la sonrisa de Mai seguía siendo amarga y sus ojos parecían muy tristes de modo que Mikoto decidió animarla un poco.

"Bueno, a mí hay una cosa que siempre me levanta el ánimo."

"En serio? El qué?" preguntó Mai algo más animada al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la otra chica.

"Cuando fue la última vez que hiciste una locura?" preguntó a su vez Mikoto haciendo que su sonrisa traviesa se hiciera aún más pronunciada. "Ya sabes, algo que no deberías hacer pero que aún así en el fondo lo deseas?"

"Déjame pensar… creo que nunca" respondió Mai con una sonrisa. Que estaba tramando esa pequeña?

"En ese caso, es hora de hacer una, Humm humm" asintió Mikoto con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al coche de Reito despacio mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Venga ven aquí, vamos."

"Pero que estás haciendo?" preguntó Mai sorprendida al ver que Mikoto extraía unos hierros de su chaqueta y lo que parecía una pequeña palanca que a saber donde tenía escondida.

"Hacer una locura" respondió alegremente Mikoto mientras abría la puerta introduciendo la palanca en el cristal y abriendo así el cerrojo. Nada más abrir la puerta comenzó a sonar la alarma pero Mikoto se lanzó rápida al asiento y cortó en apenas unos segundos los cables, haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar en el aparcamiento. "Vamos, monta!"

"Estás loca? Eso es ilegal. Nos meteremos en problemas."

"Solo nos meteremos en problemas si nos pillan y a mí nunca me han pillado" declaró Mikoto convencida mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para Mai. "Además, Reito hizo daño a Mai, así que ahora nosotras haremos daño a Reito."

"Quieres decir que esto es… por venganza?" preguntó Mai mientras comenzaba a replantearse el subir a ese coche. A fin de cuentas Reito se la había jugado en muchas ocasiones y ella no había podido devolvérselas nunca. "Y que pasa con lo de ser una señorita?"

"Es mi noche libre." La sonrisa y el guiño de la chica hicieron que Mai incluso soltara una risita. Mikoto ya había encendido el motor y miraba expectante a Mai que aún parecía dudar. "Si quieres podría dejarle el ojo morado como a Takeda, pero creo que le dolerá más si nos llevamos su coche, que me dices?

"Bueno yo…" Mai se interrumpió al escuchar pisadas que se aproximaban con rapidez. Era ahora o nunca. Que hacía, quedarse allí como una cobarde…? O devolvérsela al presumido de Reito? "Vale venga arranca, alguien viene!"

"Hai! A la orden" gritó Mikoto entusiasmada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y aceleraba al máximo. Por suerte Mai había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para haberse abrochado también el cinturón, ya que de lo contrario habría salido despedida del cohe.

El coche se puso en movimiento con un salto y mientras los neumáticos chirriaban, Mikoto apretó bien al acelerador y soltó el embrague haciendo que el coche saliera por la puerta del garaje a tiempo para ver la cara horrorizada del propio Reito. Por suerte los cristales tintados evitaban que nadie de fuera viera a los ocupantes y eso Mikoto lo iba a aprovechar pero bien. A su lado Mai solo se reía como una histérica mientras veía la palidez de Reito y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente bien.

* * *

**_De nuevo con Shizuru_**

"Ara? Que quieres decir?" Shizuru no podía comprender el tono burlesco de su acompañante. "Sabes quién es?"

"Sip. Pero no te preocupes, si son capaces de alcanzar a Mikoto, te aseguro que se merecen matarla."

"Mikoto-chan? Ha sido ella?"

"Hai! Siempre ha sido una entusiasta de los coches rápidos, y hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de atraparla, y menos si tiene un público ante el que lucirse."

"Público?" preguntó sin entender Shizuru.

"Bueno, como no debía separarse de Tokiha-san…"

"Mai iba en ese coche? Pero tenemos que hacer algo, avisarlas de que las siguen…" Shizuru había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad cuando un dedo en sus labios la silencio.

"Tranquila, no les pasará nada, Mikoto sabe lo que hace" susurró su acompañante mientras retiraba lentamente el dedo de sus labios. "Ahora vamos, aún no he cumplido del todo mi deseo, donde está ese magnífico jardín?"

"Ahh, Hai, por aquí" dijo Shizuru algo turbada por el escalofrío que la había sacudido al sentir su dedo contra sus labios.

Y sin hablar más, continuaron hacia el jardín de flores en el que las estrellas se podían ver de maravilla.

"Bueno, que os ha parecido princesa?"

"Que sería perfecto si os quitarais la máscara mi príncipe."

"Está bien, pero si os lleváis una decepción, no me culpéis" respondió mientras se retiraba la máscara de la cara. "Decepcionada?"

"En absoluto" respondió Shizuru mientras observaba cara a cara el rostro sonriente de Natsuki.

"Me alegro, no me gustaría tener que irme ahora que hemos conseguido salir" bromeó Natsuki mientras Shizuru se acercaba más.

"Muchas gracias" susurró Shizuru mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Y justo cuando estaba a apenas unos centímetros de conseguir su objetivo, un fuerte ruido cerca de los arbustos hizo que se giraran simultáneamente. "Que ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé" respondió Natsuki mientras observaba entre los arbustos. "Tal vez un gato o algún integrante de la fiesta, no lo sé. Bueno, ahora que estamos en el jardín, y he cumplido el deseo, tal vez debería…"

"No te vayas" gritó Shizuru al ver que realmente parecía que se iba. Lo cierto es que el momento romántico se había roto, pero aún así Shizuru no quería privarse de la agradable compañía."Bueno, mi deseo decía que quería verlas con mi príncipe, no?"

"Supongo que sí" admitió Natsuki mientras se acercaba de nuevo y ante la sorpresa de Shizuru, se quitó la larga chaqueta que llevaba y la tendió en la hierba frente a Shizuru "Venga, vamos, túmbate."

"Que me tumbe?" preguntó Shizuru mientras un montón de posibilidades no muy santas pasaban por su cabeza.

"Claro" le dijo Natsuki mientras se tumbaba al lado. "No conozco mejor manera de ver las estrellas que tumbada y además, no quiero que se te ensucie ese vestido."

"Ah claro, ookini" respondió Shizuru mientras una sonrisa agradable aparecía en su cara y se tumbaba al lado de su príncipe azul. "El cielo está precioso."

"Sí que lo está" admitió Natsuki mientras no apartaba la vista del cielo. Shizuru siguió su ejemplo y ambas se dedicaron a observar juntas el cielo mientras la música que llegaba a sus oídos desde la pista de baile las relajaba.

Y así sin darse cuenta, Shizuru se durmió porque realmente estaba cansada de tanto bailar, y porque realmente no había nada más cómodo en su opinión que el hombro de Natsuki en el que se había ido apoyando sin darse cuenta. Y tampoco se dio cuenta (la ojiverde se había asegurado de que estuviera bien dormida) cuando Natsuki la rodeó con un brazo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le deseaba buenas noches. En contra de todo pronóstico, ese baile realmente había sido de ensueño.

"** Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre, todos los comentarios, consejos y amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidos. No se cuando pondré el siguiente capítulo, aunque espero que sea pronto, (pero no prometo nada por que últimamente mi musa me evita como si me debiera dinero). En fin, en el próximo capítulo, veremos como el argumento de la historia se complica un poco y también veremos que sucede con Mai y Mikoto. Hasta la próxima."**


End file.
